la leyenda
by lucifer751
Summary: goku y vegeta reencarnan en naruto y le ayudaran a volver muy fuerte para enfrentar a los enemigos que se le pongan adelante con un poco de coperamiento de kurama
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

todo comienza en konoha en el ataque del kuybi todo es igual al anime con la execion que el shinigami saca un jarrón y de hay saca dos almas y le dice a Minato-lee dado un regalo a tu hijo Minato Namicaze-Minato puso cara de confusión y asombro por lo que le dijo shinigami y de ahí seria todo igual a la historia original.

5 años después.

Vemos a un niño pelirrubio siendo perseguido por los aldeanos hasta un bosque donde le enpesaron a pegar donde el naruto pregunta- porque me pegan? –nadie le rrespondio de repente se encuentra en una especie de alcantarilla donde se veian a tres figuras jugando cartas de donde las sacaron ni si quiera kami sabe sabe donde naruto solo pudo ver que dos de ellos de tamaño humano y la tercera un gran zorro de 9 colas.

Uno de los sujetos se da cuenta del niño y dice- oigan miren nos vinieron a visitar – dijo el mientras se paraba y tiraba todo al suelo – MALDITO! –dijeron al unisono el zorro y el otro sujeto alertando al niño-perdon dijo el sujeto pero miren-dijo señalando al niño-ho-ho- hola-llego a decir entre cortado naruto llamando la atención de el zorro y el sujeto-tst,por esta ves te lo paso kakaroto-dijo el sujeto-yo me echare a dormir-dijo el zorro-okey-dijo el recién nombrado-me podrían decir que esta pasando aquí-dijo al fin naruto-perdon me llamo goku-dijo el goku –y yo vegeta- dijo –un minuto-dijo naruto- no que tu eres kakaroto –dijo naruto-asi me llama vegeta-se explico goku-ah-llego a decir naruto.

Una pregunta que hacen aquí?-dijo naruto-ah eso es por que tu eres nuestras reencarnaciones-dijo vegeta –que es eso pregunto?-despues de un par de minutos después de intentar explicale que es al fin lo entendioñ-ah,oigan como fue que murieron-pregunto-por hora no es importante esa parte-dijo goku-lo importante es que te vamos a entrenar-dijo de forma seria para que no te pegen mas-dijo.

Jamas pensé en decir esto kakaroto pero tienes razón pero ahora tenemos que deshacernos de esos aldeanos-concluyo vegeta-ya se-dijo goku susurrándole algo haciendo sonreir a vegeta y llamándole la atención a naruto-que van a hacer?-pregunto naruto-tu deja nos lo a nosotros-dijo goku con una sonrisa a fuera de la alcantarilla una especie de aura saco volando a los aldeanos que tenían una cara de horror al a ver una gran sensación a muerte en el aire saliendo de naruto mientras desia-vallanse si no quieren morir-dijo con una vos tenebrosa y imponente todos los aldeanos salieron corriendo con las como si hubieran visto un fantasma mientras dentro de naruto unos goku y vegeta estaban revolcándose en el piso a riéndose como locos.

FIN

Diganmen si coloco uno que otro villano de dragon ball.


	2. nuevos amigos

CAPITULO 2: nuevos amigos

Después de que los aldeanos salieran corriendo goku le dijo a naruto que se fuera a su casa que ya era muy tarde a lo que naruto asintió en el camino no le estaban insultando lo que era raro para el ya que siempre le decían demonio,murete entre otras cosas mas pero no le dio mucha importancia al entrar vegeta le dijo que de veria comer después de comer naruto se fue a dormir .

Mientras tanto en lamente de naruto y kurama discutían como entrenar a naruto kurama sugirió el kage bushin no jutsu(jutsu clones de sombra) y que como se usa jutsu –bueno se usa mayormente para conseguir información ya si desaparece todos los recuerdos vuelve para el original y además tambien se usa para entrenar –concluyo kurama-cuales son las desventajas-preguntaron los dos-la fatiga también vuelve al original también consume mucho chakra y además si haces muchos puedes desmallarte pero como el niño es mi jinchuriki y uzumaki lo del chakra no será un problema-concluyo kurama –vaya entonces 10 clones y listo-dijo vegeta.

Pero ahora nos falta que ara-dijo goku –primero esperemos que cumpla 7 años-dijo vegeta sorprendiendo goku después de su impresión goku y asintió a las palabras de vegeta ya cundo hiso esto naruto se despertó y les dijo a sus "inquilinos"-buenos días-a lo que goku le devolvió el jesto –oye naruto tu solo comes ramen si no me hequiboco-dijo goku a lo que naruto asintió-bueno desde ahora solo comeras una vez a la semana-dijo vegeta solo como el sabe decir naruto grito tan fuerte como si anko y ibiki se hubieran juntado para interrogar y torturar a alguien en otro lugar anko y ibiki tuvieron una sensación que ninguno entendio devuelta con naruto este estaba en posición fetaldiciendo algo de monstruos sin corazón mientras que goku y vegeta tenían una gota estilo anime.

Después de que dejaran eso de lado goku le explico a naruto que le entrenarían cuando tu tuvieras 7 años a lo que naruto solo pudo asintir bueno yo solo ire a afuera yego a decir naruto caminando porla aldea se encontró con Shikamaru Nara,Chouji akimichi,Ino Yamanaka,Kiba inuzuka y su perro Akamaru,Sakura Haruno ,Shino Aburame y Sasuke Uchiha jugando en un parque hasta que sasuke sedio cuenta de naruto y les dijo a los demás que deberían imbitarlo a jugar a lo que todos asintieron hey dijo dijo sasuke a naruto yamandon su atención-quieres jugar-dijo sasuke a lo que naruto solo y asintió en la mente de naruto goku solo sonreía por naruto-bueno alguna idea para el entrenamiento-dijo kurama-de hecho si kurama-dijo vegata yamando toda la atención del zorro –te escucho-dijo kurama-bien:se le bantara a las 5:00 am le dara

10 vueltas a la aldea.

200 hadominales.

200 sentadillas.

300 flexiones.

Para concluir cuando domine ese entrenamiento le ensañaremos los clones de sombra ara 30 clones 10 para estudiar otros 10 para aprender jutsus elementales los 10 que dan doblegaran el entrenamiento y el original ira a preguntarle al hokage si puede entrar a la academia ninjaque teparese -concluyo vegeta después de que kurama meditara todo –entiendo todo exeto lode academia-dijo el zorro-para que hacelera la parte de estudiar ya que eso le podría ayudar-dijo vegeta-mmm,aah es un buen plan de entrenamiento pero estado pensando en de cirle de sus padres para darle motivación-dijo kurama-estoy de acuerdo creo que deberíamos ya que el a sufrido de masiado –dijo goku-aah muy bien pero le pondremos elentrenamiento a los 6 años-dijo vegeta-creo deberíamos en señarle el jutsu de invocación-si pero de donde sacaremos el pergamino?-pregunto vegeta-no mede jaste terminar le dare un poco de mi chakra para que firme el contrato de los zorros-dijo kurama-cuando es el cumpleaños de naruto?-pregunto vegeta-en 3 dias-dijo kurama al parecer termino de jugar comento kurama.


	3. sorpresa inesperada

CAPITULO 3:sorpresa inesperada.

Naruto después de jugar se fue a su casa de un segundo a otro vegeta le dijo que hablarían de algo muy serio naruto comio y se fue a dormir inmediatamente apareció delante de goku y vegeta-de que quieres hablar?-pregunto naruto-sabes quien es el cuarto hokage ¿verdad?-dijo vegeta a lo que naruto solo asintió-muy bien eso nos hace mas fácil todo, te diremos quienes eran tus padres naruto-dijo vegeta a lo que naruto por poco grita de la emoción-pero te lo diremos con la condición de que ten dras que entrenar muy duro asta entonces no te lo diremos –termino vegeta desanimando un poco a naruto a lo que naruto dijo-muy bien cuando en pesamos?-sacan do le una sonrisa a vegeta-en 3 dias-contesto vegeta-mmm, un minuto en 3 dias es mi cumple-exatamente-dijo vegeta los tres días pasaron normales has que vegeta lo despertó a la 5 de la mañana-que pasa vegeta san-dijo naruto-hora de entrenar si no te dire nada de tus padres a y por sierto feliz cumple años y a ¡ENTRENAR! a y por sierto no te olvides hablar con hokage-termino vegeta naruto tardo 2 horas en dar las vueltas y lo demás 1 hora-tardaste menos de lo que esperaba muy bien ve a hablar con el hokage y podras tomarte el dia libre-dijo vegeta naruto solo pudo asentir por lo del entrenamiento mientras tanto con hiruzen que estaba sorprendido de que naruto había echo con esa edad (creo que debería inscribirlo en la academia cuando cumpla los 8 años)pensó hiruzen en ese momento llego naruto lo de la academia alo que que hiruzen acepto pero será cuando tengas 8 menciono hiruzen-gracias jiji-dijo naruto dando le un abrazo (aquí are un salto en tiempo es pesifica mente una semana antes solo dire que naruto domino el entrenamiento de vegeta en 2 meses y puede sar elemento fuego gracias kurama y puede hacer el aura).

Vemos a nuruto entrenando el control chakra-muy bien puedes tomarte el resto del dia libre-dijo vegeta-muy bien y re a comer a ichirakus ramen que en verme con unos amigos-dijo naruto- mientras tanto en ichirakus-ya se tardo-dijo shikamaru- tienes razón-dijo sakura- bueno el se la pasa entrenando-dijo sasuke(aquí el clan uchiha no muere por que shisui se suicido antes que danzo le quitara uno de sus ojos)ja, ya es demasiado fuerte para que mas?-dijo ino-porque el tiene un gran espíritu de pelea-dijo chouji- miren ahí viene-dijo sasuke-llegas tarde-dijo sakura un poco enojada-perdon-dijo naruto- pero ya entremos que tengo hambre-dijo choiji-tu siempre tienes hambre-le regaño ino y todos empezaron a reir después de comer y charlar un buen rato todos se despidieron y se fueron a su casa en el camino naruto se topo con hinata hyuga que se le veía un poco hasta que por axidente se tropesaron-pe…perdón-dijo tatarmudiando hinata-no te disculpes no me fijaba en el camino-dijo naruto en ese momento se paro para ayudar a hinata a pararse-gracias me llamo hinata hyuga-dijo-me llamo naruto uzumaky –mucho gusto naruto-dijo hinata-oye porque te ves tan deprimida?-pregunto naruto-eso es porque mi papa me deseredo como la líder del clan por ser muy débil-dijo hinata muy triste-ya veo-dijo naruto-entonces te ayudare a ser te mas fuerte-dijo naruto sorprediendo a hinata-enserio-dijo ahinata a un en shock-pues claro porque no estoy dea cuerdo con que te desederen por ser débil y además por lo que se cuando desederan al próximo y/o a la próxima heredera le ponen ese horrible sello-termino naruto-muchas gracias-dijo hinata-que te parase mañana a las 6 en campo de entrenamiento 5 te parece-dijo naruto-si-dijo hinata.

De pronto llego un ANBU y le dijo-naruto se le rrequi ere su presencia en la torre hokage-en 10 minutos es tare alla-dijo naruto a lo que el ANBU solo asintió y se fue-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana-dijo naruto-adios-dijo hinata a lo que naruto salio corriendo (que lindo)pensó hinata en la torre hokage –astas seguro que quieres conocerlo?-pregunto hiruzen-si-dijo el sujeto naruto acabo de llegar y le pregunto al viejo hokage-sabes quienes son los tres legendarios sanin-pregunto hiruzen-si tsunade ,orochimaru y jiraiya –dijo naruto-pues que te diría si te digo que uno de elloses tu padrino-dijo hiruzen-pues estaría bastante impre…quien es-dijo naruto seriamente -yo-dijo jiraiya-QUE!-dijo naruto.

FIN.

Pues espero que les haya gustado el capi oigan estoy pensando subir un nuevo fic pero quieren que lo suba antes o después determinar el arco de naruto?.


	4. este loco es familia

Capitulo 4:este loco es mi padrino.

Yo soy tu padrino-dijo jiraiya naruto seguía en shock-un minuto si el es mi padrino quien es mi papa?(nota:vegeta en gaño a naruto que entrenara para que le dijera sobre sus padres, cundo vegeta le dijo a naruto que era un engaño no lo tomo muy bien pero después de pensarlo un poco el plan de vegeta era bastante ingenioso pero no significaba que no se enojo).

Le prometimos que no te lo diríamos asta que fueras chunin-lee explico el sandaime.

ah, bueno oye padrino que tal si pasiamos un rato quiero hacerte siertas preguntas-dijo naruto.

Esta bien pero que no sea sobre tus padres-dijo jiraiya a lo que naruto asintió.

Después de que salieron de la oficina de hokage se puso contra el enemigo invensible el papeleo.

Bueno, por que no te cono si antes?-pregunto naruto.

Eso es por que e estado investigando-dijo jiraiya.

Que clase de investigación?-pregunto naruto.

Por ahora no te lo dire-dijo jiraiya serio.

Oye por que veniste porque dudo que no creo que vinieras para visitarme-dijo naruto.

Eso es para entrenarte-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa.

En serio-dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Si, pienso entrenarte pero para mañana a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento 11-dijo jiraiya.

Okey, oye dime me podrias en señar el modo sabio de los sapos-dijo naruto.

Eres muy joven puedo usar hasta la cuarta cola del kyubi sin descontrolarme-dijo susurrando naruto.

Lo que dejo a jiraiya en shock.

Bien pero tendras que lo que dises es verdad-dijo jiraiya.

Okey-dijo naruto.

Que tal si comemos-dijo jiraiya.

Vamos a ichirakus ramen-dijo naruto.

Es pero que no sea como kushina al coer-penso el peliblanco con un escalofrio.

Naruto ya comiste ramen hoy asi que será otra cosa-dijo vegeta en su cabeza.

O si quieres vamos a restaurante-dijo naruto resignado.

Muy bien oye naruto el hokage me dijo qe ya tu entrenabas desde los 6 eso verdad-dijo el peliblanco.

Si, haber por donde en pi eso soy a fin a las 5 natura lesas de chakra en total tengo 20 por cada una 5 de clase s 10 con un solo sello, mi control de chakra es de nivel jounin, puedo levantar 60 kilos sin difucultad y sile pongo chakra puedo levantar 150 kilos y con mi velocidad normal puedo correr 25 kilo metros por hora y pongo chakra a mis piernas puedo correr 45 kilo metros por hora y en una pelea tardaría 2 horas cansarme a un que me mantengo a ralla en la academia-dijo naruto.

Jiraiya estaba con la mandibula astas el suelo.

Dime una cosa astenido contacto con el kiuby?-dijo jiraiya.

Si-dijo naruto.

Valla algo me dice que se ras el ninja numero 1 en darle sorpresas a la jente y también un par de infartos-dijo jiraiya con una pequeña carcajada.

Oye jiraiya seme a via olvidado decirte que mañana voy a ayudar a alguien a entrenar-dijo naruto.

Pues que entrene con nosotros y listo-dijo jiraiya.

Es una hiuga y además será mas difícil ya que es la ex hedera del clan y como no fuera poco le gano su hermana menor-dijo naruto.

Eso si es un problema-dijo jiraiya con un poco de sorpresa.

Después de comer naruto se fue a su casa.

Mientras jiraiya le dijo al hokage todo lo que naruto le había dicho por poco al viejo hokage leda un infarto no por lo sus condisiones físicas y lo de las colas si no por tener contacto con el kiuby no yoko.

Bueno es verdad lo que di ses sobre llegar a hacer el ninja numero 1 en sorprende a la jente y también en lo de los infartos-dijo el viejo hokage son una sonrisa.

Si y a todo esto quien será su jounin sensei ?-pregunto el peliblanco.

Kakashi-dijo el sandaime.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Se beia a naruto pasando por unas aguas termales asta que escucho-pervertido! –seguido de un monto de cachetadas.

pobre sujeto-penso naruto.

Hasta que vio que un tipo salio volando con su ropa hasta que naruto lo indentifico como jiraiya y a naruto se le ocurrio una una idea para fastidiarlo para cuando se dio cuenta el peliblanco estaba al frente de el.

Buenos dias como le trataron las señoritas sabio pervertido-dijo naruto burlándose.

En primer lugar me a ido peor y en segundo lugar no me llames asi-dijo jiraiya.

Después de eso llego hinata(como le informo naruto a hinata solo en vio un agila).

Hola hinata-dijo naruto.

Ho…hola naruto oye naruto qui es el-dijo hinata tímidamente.

Yo soy jiraiya el padrino de naruto y uno de los 3 legendarios sanin-se presento jiraiya.

Hinata se sorprendio mucho al estar al frente del legendario sanin y a eso le ponemos que es el padrino de naruto.

Ah, mucho gusto mi nombre es hinata hiuga-se presento formalmente la chica.

Mucho gusto, bueno es hora de entrenar-dijo jiraiya.

Muy bien, hare mi rutina de calentamiento-dijo naruto.

Como es tu "forma" de calentamiento?-pregunto jiraiya.

15 vueltas alrededor de la aldea con pesas de 30 kilos, luego 500 sentadillas,600 hado minales y 800 flexiones-dijo con sin plesa el rubio.

Jiraiya y hinata estaban inpresionados.

Por si erto, hinata tu solo le daras 2 vueltas(lo de sentadillas, hado minales y flexiones son como one punch man)después de eso hinata estaba descansando mientras naruto le mostraba lo de las colas.

Ah, esta bien te enseñare el modo sabio-dio jiraiya.

Muy bien pero primero quiero hacer algo-dijo naruto.

Dejando a jiraiya al con fun diodo a lo que paso después lo dejo con pensamiento bastante particular (QUE CARAJOS!)Naruto hiso el jutsu de invocación con un poco de chakra de kurama y apareció un zorro con 3 colas del tamaño de akamaru de shippuden.

Quien me a invocado-pregunto el zorro.

Yo-dijo naruto.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja enserio te crees meresedor de nuestro contrato-dijo el zorro burlándose.

Entonces pruébame-dijo naruto.

Bien la prueba es en poco dura tu corazón debe de ser puro para ello lo que hare es ver tus recuerdos para ver si eres puro-dijo el zorro.

As lo de una ves-dijo naruto con decisión.

Después de que el zorro viera sus recuerdos el estaba sorprendido y furioso por lo que vio pero lo que vio al final lo dejo petrificado era el jefe del clan de los zorros kurama.

Señor kurama-dijo cortésmente.

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a alguien de mi clan-dijo el gran zorro.

Perdone mi pregunta por que esta dentro de este niño?-pregunto el zorro.

A lo que kurama le enseño lo que paso y el zorro estaba mas que enojado.

Oye calmate este niño no tiene la culpa de que este aqui y a demas este niño se gano mi respeto no mi amistad asi que deja que firme el contrato-dijo el gran zorro.

Como usted diga-dijo el zorro.

En la realidad solo habían pasado dos minutos.

Muy bien eres merecedor de nuestro contrato de ves de sentirte horado ya que eres el primer humano que lo firma-dijo el zorro.

A lo que naruto solo firmo el contrato y después de eso se fue el zorro.

Muy bien ahora el de los sapos-dijo naruto feliz.

Después de firma el contrato y de hacerse amigo del 75 del clan de los sapos.

Solo que daba el jefe gama bunta(cabe aclarar que hinata se había ido después de recuperarse).

Jiraiya tu meas invocado-pregunto molesto el gran jefe sapo.

No yo fui fue este niño que tengo a mi lado-dijo el sanin.

Cual es tu nombre niño-pregunto el jefe sapo un poco mas tranquilo.

Naruto uzumaki-dijo el rubio.

Un uzumaki e bien naruto lo único que tienes que hacer es que darte en mi espalda o mi cabeza en todo caso-explico el sapo.

A lo que naruto asintió después de la prueba de naruto el jefe sapo lo reconocio a lo que naruto solo pudo son reir por el cansancio.

Bueno creo que el trago tendrá que esperar-dijo el sapo y de sapa recio en una gran cortina de humo.

Bueno es hora de irse-dijo jiraiya.

Buena…-pero naruto no pudo terminar porque se desmallo.

Ja mocoso-dijo jiraiya.

FIN.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado este lo hice mas largo por el retraso y no se si serán asi de largos en algún futuro.

Próximo capitulo: entrenamiento sabio, combates genin.


	5. entrenamiento sabio, combates genin

CAPITULO 5: entrenamiento sabio, combates genin.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Después de que naruto lo lograra superar la prueba del gran jefe sapo y de que se desmallara comen saba un nuevo dia después del entrenamiento de se vei a naruto a compañando a una hinata muy cansada.

Oye hinata dime una cosa-dijo naruto.

Que cosa naruto- respondio hinata.

Dime porque no saliste corriendo cuando me viste?-dijo naruto serio.

Hinata no entendia porque naruto desia eso.

A que te refieres-dijo hinata.

Lo digo porque la gente se la pasa huyendo de mi y me dicen demonio-dijo naruto un poco triste.

Ah, con que era eso lo que pasa es que no sentí malas intensiones provenientes de ti-dijo hinata.

Ya veo, pues muchas gracias por no correr de mi,oye mira es la entrada del clan-dijo naruto señalando la puerta.

Ya en la puerta se despidieron a dentro de la casa se en contra va el padre de hinata.

Papa a donde vas?-pregunto hinata.

A ninguna parta estaba esperándote-respondio.

Esperándome perdona la pregunta pero porque me estabas esperando?-dijo sorprendida la chica.

Ayer te vi salir del complejo y a lo que lleva al caso en donde esta vas y mucho mas importante que a si as con ese demonio-dijo el padre de la chica.

Con todo respeto papa pero naruto no es un demonio y en segundo lugar estaba entrenando con el y su padrino-dijo la chica.

Quien es su padrino?-pregunto.

El sanin de los sapos jiraiya-dijo la chica.

Es imposible que el se a su padrino-dijo.

Entonces porque no lo conoces mañana a ver si naruto te lo presenta-dijo hinata.

Ah muy bien-le dijo.

Mi en tras tanto con naruto.

Oigan goku, vegeta que clase de habilidades me otorgan ya que soy su reencarnación-dijo naruto.

Solo unas pocas-respondio goku.

Como cuales?-dijo naruto.

Bueno con tu estado estado físico actual solo puedes volar y sacar el aura de ki-dijo goku.

En serio y que otras habilidades-dijo el rubio.

Bueno puedes usar el kaioken para a un mentar tus habilidades, también puedes usar ki, tele transportarte y usar la doctrina egoísta -dijo goku.

doctrina egoísta?-dijo naruto confundido.

Es una técnica que hace que tu cuerpo se mueba solo y también ataque-dijo goku.

Hola naruto-dijo sasuke.

Hola sasuke terminaste tu entrenamiento temprano-dijo naruto.

Si ya que pude dominar mi sharingan y ye varlo a la segunda aspa-dijo sasuke un poco presumido.

Impresionante oye mañana nos enviaran la hoja para saber con quienes tocamos en los eguipos-dijo naruto.

A lo que sasuke solo asintió y de repente vieron a jiraiya asiendo su "investigacion".

Pervertido-dijo sasuke.

Si pero se me ocurre una idea para joderle el dia-dijo naruto de forma malévola.

Cual-dijo sasuke interesado.

Conoces el jutsu que invente-dijo naruto.

Eso jutsu tan perverti…ya entendí a lo que te rrefieres-dijo sasuke.

Oye mira es sanin legendario jiraiya-dijo naruto con su jutsu.

Oh es verdad-dijo sasuke con el jutsu de naruto.

Ah con que saben quien soy eh-dijo jiraiya.

Pues claro podría firmarnos nuestros libros icha icha-dijo naruto.

Con mucho gusto-dijo jiraiya.

A nombre de quien-pregunto jiraiya.

De naruko-dijo naruto.

Y el tuyo-pregunto jiraiya.

A nombre de kurumi-dijo sasuke.

Oiga por sierto que estaba espiando-dijo naruto.

Es que mientras miro es cribo-dijo jiraiya muy nervioso.

Pues entonces le podemos ayudar-dijo naruto.

Y sasuke y naruto se en pesaron a desvetir pero cuando casi se termina van de quitar la ropa se vio una cortina de humo en donde se ve ian a naruto y sasuke.

Cayo sabio pervertido-dijo naruto burlándose.

Y vaya que si y se supone que es un sanin-dijo sasuke.

Malditos mocosos y por si erto quien eres tu-dijo jiraiya.

Soy sasuke uchiha-dijo sasuke.

De repente apareció hinata.

Oiga jiraiya necesito un favor-dijo hinata.

Cual favor?-dijo el sanin.

Necesito que usted y mi padre se vean ya que me pregunto donde e estado y le dije que estaba entrenando con naruto y usted-dijo la chica.

Ya veo, ah esta bien-dijo el peliblanco.

Muchas gracias-dijo la chica.

Quien es ella?-dijo sasuke.

Otro dia te cuento-dijo naruto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Le a via llegado una carta a naruto que desia se le solicita en la academia.

Después de que todos los estudiantes llegaran iruka prosedio a explicar.

Sele solicito venir para de sirles que pasaron pero eso no es todo el próximo lunes se ara unos combates para demostrar sus habilidades y se les dara una semana para entrenar-dijo iruka.

Lo siguiente que paso fue entregar las bandas para ser oficialmente genin.

Bueno ya que todos tienen sus bandas solo que da desearles buena suerte-dijo iruka.

Afuera de la academia se veian a naruto y hinata hablando.

Hinata aquí esta un plan de entrenamiento para que trenes mientras entreno el modo sabio-dijo naruto.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo hinata.

Bueno nos vemos-dijo naruto para luego irse con jiraiya con el jutsu de invocación invertido.

Naruto y jiraiya a vian ye gado al monte mioboku.

Bueno naruto bien venido al hogar del clan de los sapos-dijo jiraiya.

Esto será interesante-dijo naruto.

De repente ye garon pa y ma.

Hola ma y pa-dijo jiraiya cortésmente.

Hola jiraiya y eso que bienes de visita-dijo ma amablemente.

Lo que pasa es que tengo un nuevo estudiante que quiere aprender el modo sabio-dijo jiraiya.

Ese niño-dijo pa señalando a naruto.

Si soy yo me llamo naruto uzumaki-dijo naruto.

Jiraiya es muy joven para aprender el modo sabio-dijo ma un poco molesta.

Puede llegar hasta las 4 colas del kiuby sin descontrolarse-dijo jiraiya serio.

Las 4 colas a partir de hay dejan de parecer humanos-dijo pa sorprendido.

A si es miren-dijo naruto llegando a la cuarta cola.

Sorprendente podrias superar el recor de dominar el modo sabio-dijo ma.

Comen samos?-dijo naruto.

Esta bien-dijo pa resignado.

Naruto a via logrado dominar el modo sabio en el ultimo dia.

En el mundo real todos los estudiantes habían ye gado a la academia.

Donde estará naruto-pregunto sasuke.

No lo se no lo vi en toda la semana-respondio chouji preocupado por su amigo.

De repente se vio una gran cortina de humo de donde salio un rubio con una chamarra de color negro con los símbolos uzumaki en el brazo izquierdo y el de konoha en el derecho debajo una camisa azul con unos pantalones anbu negros con unas sandalias azules y en la frente la banda de konoha.

Que tal-dijo naruto.

Eres tu naruto-dijo sasuke impresionado por la vestimenta de naruto.

Si-respondio el rubio.

Te ves increíble-dijo choiji.

Vaya que si-dijeron sakura e ino.

Pero de un segundo a otro se dijeron los combates.

Sakura vs ino.

Una batalla de puro taijutsu pero que termino empate.

Choiji vs shikamaru.

Fe una pelea rápida ya que shikamaru uso sus sombras.

Shino vs kiba.

Akamaru destroso los insectos shino.

Neji vs hinata.

Grasias al entrenamiento de naruto hinata era mas rápida y fuerte y le de mostro a neji que el destino no esta escrito.

Nuruto vs sasuke.

Parece que nos enfrentaremos-dijo sasuke.

Al parecer si-dijo naruto.

Y empiecen-dijo iruka.

FIN.

Bueno es pero que les alla gustado.

Próximo capitulo: modo sabio vs sharingan una batalla de proporsiones épicas.


	6. modo sabio vs sharingan

CAPITULO 6: modo sabio vs sharingan una batalla de proporsiones épicas.

Bueno te voy a enseñar algo-dijo naruto entrando en modo sabio.

En ton ces te enseñare mi sharigan de tres aspas-dijo sasuke activando su sharigan ya maduro.

La batalla enpeso con puro taijutsu golpes y patadas por todos lados hasta que sasuke uso el jutsu bola de fuego y naruto uso jutsu de viento para contrarestar el ataque pero para cuando se dio cuenta sasuke lo intercepto con una patada voladora que en vio volando a naruto pero para sasuke se dio cuenta solo era un clon y el verdadero estaba de tras de el dándole un golpe en la barriga a sasuke.

En que momento y siste un clon de sombra-dijo sasuke.

I se en total 3 clones de sombra mientras a un estaba la cortina de humo en la que llege-dijo naruto.

En ese momento sasuke se le banto un poco a dolorido del golpe asi que iso de nuevo el jutsu vola de fuego asi que naruto solo se limito a es qui var pero de tras de vola de fuego a via un kunai explosivo a lo que naruto se tvo que cubrir y sasuke llego por detrás y en pesaron un combate de taijutsu hasta que se le acabo el modo sabio asi que naruto se echo para atrás y saco un kunai a lo que sasuke saca su propio kunai en donde retomaron pelea pero con kunai en mano se veian chispas volando por doquier pero de un segundo a otro naruto volvió a entrar en modo sabio.

Que tal si acabamos con esto-dijo naruto haciendo un raseingan per fec sio nado.

Si estoy de acuerdo-dijo sasuke haciendo un chidori(cabe aclarar que sasuke vio hacer a kakashi usar el chidori).

A si que naruto y sasuke i van corriendo con sus técnicas en mano pero cuando chocaron se iso una gran explosión dejando a naruto como vencedor ya que sasuke le puso demasiado chakra al chidori a lo que naruto le dio suficiente chakra como para moverse.

El vencedor naruto uzumaki-dijo iruka.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ta que naruto pudo usar el modo sabio y el raseingan.

A lo que a los clanes uchiha y hiuga les dio una idea ya que naruto es el ultimo uzumaki y eso significaba que podrían coprometerlo con sus hijas(cabe aclarar que sasuke e itachi tienen una hermana).

En ese momento a naruto le dio un escalofrio junto al hokage.

Bueno mañana tienen que volver para saber quien es su jounin sensei-dijo iruka.

Que tal si asemos una fiesta o algo para celebrar-propuso naruto.

A lo que todos asintieron.

Después del todo el festejo naruto se fue a hablar con jiraiya.

Oye sabio pervertido podría pedirte un favor-dijo naruto.

Cantas veces te e dicho que no me llames asi y que es?-pregunto jiraiya.

Quiero que alteres el sello de los 8 tigramas para que el kiuby pueda salir en una forma mini y nada peligrosa-dijo naruto serio.

Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo vesdad?-dijo jiraiya bastante serio.

Si-dijo naruto.

Esta bien pero por que me pides algo asi-Dijo el sanin.

Me siento mal por el ya que tiene que estar dentro de mi todo el tiempo-dijo naruto.

Bien pero será otro dia-dijo jiraiya.

Ya que-dijo naruto.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage.

Para que se a echo esta reunión-dijo el hokage.

Para hablar de naruto uzumaki-Dijo fukasaku.

Ya que es el ultimo uzumaki y puede usar el modo sabio y el raseingan deberíamos con prometerlo y a si tener niños con su mismo poder podríamos defender la aldea-dijo danzo.

Y a donde va todo esto-dijo iruzen.

Que remos con prometerlo con hinata hyuga y samara uchiha-dijo danzo.

Solo si todos están a favor aceptare la propuesta pero llamare naruto ahora mismo-dijo iruzen.

Mi en tras tanto con naruto un anbu a via a paresido en frente de el.

Naruto uzumaki se le solicita en el cuarto del consejo-dijo el anbu.

A lo que naruto solo asintió y se dispuso a irse.

Cuando llego resivio un saludo de iruzen.

Para que me llamaron-dijo naruto serio.

Para que restablezcas tu clan con prometiéndote con hinata hyuga y samara uchiha-dijo danzo.

Me niego ya que no pueden con prometer a alguien contra su voluntad-dijo naruto sacando una gran cantidad de instinto que i so temblar a todos incluso a danzo.

Pero ten dras ya que para que tu clan no se estinga-dijo danzo.

Naruto lo pensó por un minuto.

Bien pero con unas condiciones

1-el clan hyuga y uchiha no se podrán acercar a los niños a menos de que lo permita.

2-ningun ninja podrá a ser carce a los niños.

3-las dos chicas estarán bajo mi juristiccion.

4-qui ero todas las pertenencias de mis padres incluyendo su dinero.

Termino de decir el uzumaki.

Y si no que-dijo danzo.

A vandonare la aldea y pienso ir a tsuna o iwa-dijo naruto.

Esta bien-dijo danzo derrotado.

Naruto tomaste en cuenta que conoseras atus padres-penso el hokage.

Bien naruto ven mañana a mi despacho para recoger las llaves y los pergaminos de técnicas-dijo el hokage.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Muy listo niño les diste en donde mas les duele-dijo kurama orgulloso.

Es verdad ahora sabras quienes son tus padres-dijo goku.

Eres un niño bastante listo ja y pensar que te que jaste por lo de los libros-dijo vegeta.

Si pero me tengo que dar prisa para llegar a la academia-dijo naruto.

Cuando llego se sento después de unos minutos llego hinata sentándose al lado de naruto un poco roja.

Parece que su padre ya se lo conto-penso naruto.

Después de unos minutos llego iruka diciendo los equipos hasta llegar al 7.

Equipo 7 naruto uzumaki,sasuke uchiha y hinata hyuga su jounin sensei es kakashi hatake-dijo iruka.

Los demás equipos son iguales al del anime solo que sakura termino en el equipo 8.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los jounin y se iva basiando el salón.

Aaaah pero cuando va llegar-dijo naruto.

Ya que aun no llega me podrias explicar la pigmentacion naranja de ayer-dijo sasuke ya mando la curiosidad de hinata.

Se le conoce como el modo sabio-dijo naruto.

Un momento el legendario modo sabio-dijeron sasuke y hinata sorpendidos.

Si-dijo naruto.

Eso explica como fue que me vensiste-dijo sasuke.

Y por que no te vimos en toda la semana-agrego hinata.

De repente se escucho abrir la puerta de repente.

Hola soy su jounin sensei vallan al tejado-dijo kakashi.

Valla es admirador de ichaicha-dijo naruto.

Ichaicha?-dijeron sasuke y hinata.

Es un libro pervertido que escribe mi padrino-dijo naruto.

Ya en el tejado kaka les diria lo mismo que en el anime y casi los mismo serian las presentaciones.

Bueno mañana les hare una prueba y les sujiero no desayunar por que les a seguro que vomitaran-dijo kakashi.

Yo sugiero que desayunemos mañana ya que si llego tarde hoy de seguro lo ara mañana y sugiero que hagamos una estrategia ya que e visto muchas veces que ese tipo nunca a tenido un guipo genin todos los equipos fueron reprobados por no trabajar en equipo-dijo naruto.

En la oficina del hokage se vei a naruto recibiendo unos 10 pergaminos y unas llaves.

Esto es lo que te pertenece y es todo el dinero de tus padres-dijo iruzen.

Todo esto-dijo naruto sorprendido de todos los que había.

Si-dijo iruzen.

Muchas gracias por todo y como agradecimiento te dire como hacerle con el papeleo-dijo naruto.

En serio tu conoces en secreto para acabar con el papeleo-dijo iruzen.

Si y ese es el jutsu clones de sombras-dijo naruto.

Gracias naruto-dijo iruzen con lagrimas estilo anime.

Bueno me tengo que ir por hinata y samara-dijo naruto.

Bien chao-dijo iruzen.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de los kages sentían que alguien a via descubierto el secreto de secretos como derrotar el papeleo.

Después de que naruto inviara a dos clones por hinata y samara se propuso a investigar la casa y valla que era grande subio al segundo piso y vio una recamara que decía cuarto de naruto a lo que naruto se propuso a entrar para ver todo bien decorado.

A si que este es el cuarto donde estaría durmiendo-dijo naruto.

Bajo al so tano y vio una puerta sellada que solo se abriría con su sangre naruto la abrió y vio una enorme biblioteca y al final del cuarto un escritorio en donde de vei una carta para naruto .

Que decía en forma resumida asi:

Naruto si estas leyendo esto es que e muerto durante el ataque del kyubi pero recuerda que siempre te cuidare desde el mas alla y se que tu vida no será fácil y su tu madre muere también recuerda que los dos siempre te amaremos.

Atentamente minato namikaze el cuarto hokage y kushina uzumaki la a banero sangriento.

Naruto después de leer la carta en peso a llorar descontroladamente husto en ese momento llegan ron hinata y samara que escucharon los chillidos de naruto y que da ron impresionadas con la biblioteca pero dejaron eso de lado para consolar a naruto.

Que te pasa naruto-dijo hinata preocupada por su amigo hasta que se dio cuenta de la carta.

Que es esto?-dijo hinata.

No lo se-dijo samara.

Lea mola-dijo samara para leerla lo que decía i so queque dara ha sombrada.

Que dice?-pregunto hinata.

Lee lo tu misma-dijo samara para pasársela a hinata.

Cuando hinata termino de leer estaba impresionada y lo que i so después fue abrazar a naruto.

FIN.

Próximo capitulo: la misión del puente parte 1.


	7. la misión en del puente parte 1

CAPITULO 7: la misión en del puente parte 1.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

En el campo de entrenamiento se veian a tres siluetas a sasuke,hinata y naruto.

Oye que le pasa a naruto-pregunto sasuke.

Ayer se entero de quienes son sus padres-dijo hinata.

Quienes son?-dijo sasuke.

Minato el 4 hokage y kushina la a banero sangriento-dijo hinata.

Espera espera ose que me estas diciendo que naruto es hijo de dos leyendas-dijo sasuke bastante impresionado.

Si-dijo hinata.

Entonces por que esta asi?-dijo sasuke.

Por que naruto siempre cre yo que sus padres no lo que rian y saber que sus padres estaban tan feliz como si se hubieran sacado una lotería-dijo hinata haciéndole memoria al uchiha.

Valla sabes i re a hablar con el sise acuerda del plan-dijo sasuke.

Me pare se bien-dijo hinata.

Oye naruto te acuerdas del plan verdad-dijo sasuke.

Si solo estaba pensando-dijo naruto.

Hinata me dijo que es lo que te pasa y nunca me hubiera esperado eso para ser cinsero pero a si es la vida-dijo sasuke.

Creo que tienes razón además porque de veria de poner triste ellos savaron la aldea después de todo y además a mi-dijo naruto.

Ese es el naruto que conosco ven vamos con hinata para repasar el plan que te parece-dijo sasuke.

Me parece bien-dijo naruto con su clásica sonrisa.

Valla si que te sir vio hablar con sasuke-dijo hinata.

Valla que si eh bueno repasemos el plan-dijo naruto animado.

En ese momento llego kakashi.

Miren vi lo que paso y de si de no hacerlas la prueba por que eso es a polla miento mutuo ya que ahí una frase que me dijo un amigo que decía que los que rompen las reglas son basura pero quien deja un amigo atrás es peor que basura-dijo el peliplata.

Entonces tan taplaniacion para nada a un que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo de los amigos-dijo naruto.

Bien entonces vamos a entrenar-dijo kakashi.

Solo si me enseña el chidori-dijo naruto.

Pero-pero kakashi no pudo continuar porque naruto lo interrumpio.

Se el modo sabio a esta edad-dijo naruto.

Dominas en modo sabio-dijo kakashi sorprendido.

Entrando a si al modo sabio dejando a kakashi en shock.

Bueno ya pa que pero que ahí de hinata sasuke-dijo kakashi.

Bueno que hinata siga su plan de entrenamiento y que sasuke le acompañe-dijo naruto.

A si pasaron todo el dia entrenando como locos por que ese entrenamiento pare si a era del infierno.

Bueno creo eso asido suficiente por hoy vallan a descansar yo tengo que darle el reporte al hokage-dijo kakashi.

Bueno hinata nos vemos en la casa acompañare al sensei-dijo naruto.

Esta bien yo i re a preparar algo de comer-dijo la ojiperla.

Después de que cada quien se fuera por su camino naruto se propuso a acompañar al sensei a la oficina del hokage.

este kakashi sensei usted sabe quien es minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki?-dijo naruto.

Minato era mi sensei y kushina su esposa por?-dijo kakashi bastante nervioso.

Entonces cono cio a mis padres como eran-dijo naruto.

Con que ya lo descubriste e bueno minato era: una persona bastante calmada, tranquila y alegre en cambio kushina era: una persona de mal temperamento y también muy bromista con solo recordar las bromas que a si a me dan escalofríos-dijo kakashi.

Valla se vei que eran buenas personas y cuanto duro raron las bromas de mi mama-dijo naruto.

Nueve días y además nunca podras superar las bromas de tu mama-dijo kakashi.

Me podrias decir algunas-dijo naruto sacando una libreta de quien sabe donde.

Solo te dire tres 1:le puso pintura a las cañerías de la aldea y como sino fuera poco la pintura tenia polvo picapica y quien sabe como pero logro poner polvora que aria que el agua del retrete saliera dispara con desperdisios y todo 2:se infiltro en las casas de la gente y las vestia con difrases de payasos que tenían vachacos 3:pero me la y so solo a mi porque le llame pelo de tomate le puso polvo picapica a toda mi comida y no solo a mi comida si no también a todos mis pantalones y también a mi pijama y no conforme con eso pinto la casa escribiendo "aquí vive un idiota"-dijo kakashi.

En el interior del cuerpo de naruto estaban que se morían de la risa por que mientras kakashi con taba las bromas ellos veian los recuerdos de kurama y veian que todo era verdad y naruto no se que daba atras.

Valla esas si son bromas espectaculares y es verdad lo que dijo nunca la voy a superar-dijo naruto.

Y apenas esos fueron los primeros 2 dias-dijo kakashi.

Valla si que me tendre que esforzar para al menos alcanzar-dijo naruto.

De repente toda la aldea de la hoja excepto los que no savian de las bramas de kushina se preguntaban que era eso.

Bueno kakashi yo me voy para mi casa nos vemos el mañana-Dijo naruto.

Cuando kakashi entro iruzen le pregunto que tan fuertes eran.

No hubo necesidad de la prueba ya que elaboraron una estrategia para enfrentarme y a si medo cuenta que ya eran un equipo y además dudo que me necesiten vi como eran sus entrenamientos y me quede asombrado-dijo kakashi.

Naruto ya sabe sobre sus padres?-dijo el hokage.

Si y lamentablemente el chico quiere alcanzar a kushina en las bromas-dijo kakashi.

Eso si da miedo no quiero recordar los 9 dias de infierno-dijo iruzen.

Nadie quiere-dijo kakashi con un escalofrio.

Aun me acuerdo de cuando la llamaste pelo de tomate-dijo iruzen con una risa.

No me lo recuerde-dijo kakashi.

Bien puedes retirarte-dijo iruzen.

En al casa de naruto se veian a naruto,hinata y samara comiendo.

Como les fue?-pregunto samara.

Ni si quiera nos i so la prueba-dijo naruto.

Oye naruto con quien piensas casarte primero con hinata o con migo-dijo samara.

No lo e decidido pero de si dan lo ustedes ya que pe di su custodia para que i si eran lo que quisieran-dijo naruto al respeto.

Bueno me ire a dormir-dijo naruto.

Dime hinata te gusta naruto?-dijo samara con una mirada picara.

Bueno si ya que es la única persona que mea ayudado y además el me salvo del sello del pájaro enjaulado-dijo hinata.

Ya veo ah tengo una idea aprovecha cuando estén solos durante una misión fuera de la aldea y díselo-dijo samara.

Mmm lo voy a pensar-dijo hinata.

Y a si los días fueron pasando haciendo misiones de rango d hasta que un dia.

Viejo porque no nos das una misión rango c-dijo naruto.

Es verdad estamos desperdiciando talento con estas misiones-dijo sasuke apoyando a naruto.

Solo si kakashi piensa que están listos-dijo el sandaime.

Están mas que listos ubieramos en pesado con misiones de rango c desde el principio pero me daba flojera ya que no que ri a salir de la aldea de una vez-dijo kakashi.

No se ra por que el nuevo volumen de ichaicha salio ase una 1 semana-dijo naruto.

Bueno también por eso-dijo kakashi.

Bueno su misión será escoltar a un construtor de puentes hasta su casa-dijo el sandaime.

De repente a pare cio un viejo borracho a asta las narices los genin pensaron esto debe de ser una broma.

Señor tazuna estos son los ninjas que lo escoltaran asta su casa-dijo el sandaime.

Esta de broma verdad lo único que veo es apache y una piña con piernas la única que se ve fuerte es la hyuga-dijo tazuna.

Sasuke y naruto solo querían matar a se viejo aquí y ahora.

Para en pesar no soy ninguna piña con patas y en segundo lugar sasuke no es un apache y tercero soy el mas fuerte-dijo naruto.

Como sea solo escóltenme-dijo tazuna.

Bueno vallan preparando sus cosas porque mañana nos vamos-dijo kakashi.

Bien pero en el camino ire a su casa a despertarlo porque en serio que necesita un escarmiento-dijo naruto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Naruto fue a despertar a kakashi.

Bien kaka sensei es hora de su escarmiento-dijo en vos baja el rubio.

A sique naruto agarro halanbre de metal y lo puso sobre la entrepierna del peli plata asi que poniéndole chakra rayo que iso que a kakashi se le electrocutaran las genitales lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito que se escucho en todo el mundo shinobi y la mayoría lanso una plegaria por paradar un grito asi.

Naruto porque hiciste eso-dijo un kakashi bastante molesto.

Le dije que lo aria-dijo naruto.

Me vestiré para que nos vallamos a y por sierto con esa broma superaste a tu madre-dijo kakashi.

Ya en la puerta naruto activo el modo sabio para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa.

Oigan ahí 2 presencias mas adelante asi que estén preparados-dijo naruto.

Aproximadamente que nivel de chakra tienen?-dijo kakashi.

Un Chunin de elite casi de un jounin-dijo naruto.

Ya veo sasuke activa tu sharingan naruto cuanto de tiempo te queda-dijo kakashi.

Lo suficiente para enfrentarlos-dijo naruto.

Bien-dijo kakashi después de unos metros pasaron por un charco de agua que kakashi,naruto,sasuke y hinata notaron.

Que tontos pensaron los ninjas de repente un tipo salio del charco a atacar a naruto a lo que naruto reacciono dándole una patada giratoria en la cara derrotandolo.

Cuidado sus garras tienen veneno-dijo naruto.

A lo que otro salio del charco atacando a sasuke a lo que sasuke usan do su sharingan dio un salto con voltereta para darle un golpe justo en la cara derrotandolo.

A lo que kakashi prosedio a atarlos y para cuando lo i so se dio cuenta que eran los hermanos demoniacos.

Muy bien tazuna diga me la verdad mintió con lo con el rango de misión-dijo kakashi enojado.

FIN.

Próximo capitulo: la misión en el puente parte 2.


	8. la misión en del puente parte 2

CAPITULO 8: la misión en el puente parte 2.

Bien lo que pasa es que mi pueblo esta dominado por gato sus mercenarios se la pasan robando la aldea y como no hay como conectar la isla con la tierra nuestra economía no es muy estable asi que optamos por reunir cierta cantidad de dinero pero solo ser vi a para una rango c-dijo tazuna.

Que debo a ser las reglas me obligan a dejar la misión por terminada pero por otro lado la voluntad de fuego me dice que ahí que continuar-penso kakashi asta que o yo a naruto.

Por que lo piensa tanto kaka sensei si ese pueblo esta en problemas en toces ahí que ayudarles-dijo naruto con determinación.

Es verdad lo que dice naruto no podemos que darnos de brazos cruzados-dijo sasuke de a cuerdo.

Hinata solo asintió.

Ah esta de suerte por que estos chicos quieren ayudarlo-dijo kakashi.

Muchas gracias-dijo tazuna alegre.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo hasta subir a los votes y llegar al lugar.

Ya falta poco para llegar-dijo tazuna.

Asta que de pronto apareció una niebla.

Oigan estén pendientes que esta niebla tiene chakra-dijo hinata con el byakugan activado a lo que sasuke prosedio a activar su sharingan.

De repente una gran espada estuvo a punto de decapitarlos por suerte kakashi se dio cuenta a tiempo de ahí la espada siguió su curso asta estrellarse con un árbol.

Es una de las 7 espadas de los espadachines de la neblina-dijo kakashi sorprendido.

Pero si es el legendario ninja que copia kakashi hatake-dijo el hombre sobre la espada.

Zabuza momoshi el demonio de la neblina-dijo kakashi.

Me halagas-dijo el re si en mensio nado.

Jutsu multi clones de sombras-dijo naruto asiendo aparecer 60 clones que rrapida mente tomaron la forma de tazuna,sasuke y hinata.

Todos lleven a tazuna asu pueblo hasanbo hinata,sasuke cuando estén a una distancia segura vuelvan-dijo naruto.

Buena idea gaki-dijo zabuza haciendo muchos clones de agua.

Nada mal pero a mi me queda chakra de sobra-dijo naruto haciendo aparecer 40 clones.

Mejor vete naruto solo yo le puedo derrotar-dijo kakashi.

Lo se, pero me quedare para al menos retrasarlo-dijo naruto con determinación.

En ese momento kakashi y sabuza en un duro duelo de taijutsu kakashi le iba a dar un golpe en el estomago a sabuza pero el se alejo para esquivar el a lo que aprovecho para darle una patada en la cabeza a lo que kakashi se agacho rrapida mente en ese momento kakashi mostro su sharinga en el ojo izquierdo a lo que prosedio a sacar un kunai para cortarle el pecho a sabuza.

Mientras esto pasaba naruto peleaba con los clones de sabuza aganándoles con un poco de dificulta hasta que por fin se activo el modo sabio ya que dejo a un clon re colectando energia natural a lo que naruto prosedio a hacer un variante del rasenigan haciendo un rasenigan en cada mano con lo que sus clones hicieron lo mismo que hacia que fuera mas fácil derrotar a los sabuza.

Tu estudiante es bastante fuerte como se llama?-dijo sabuza.

Naruto uzumaki hijo de la a banero sangriento-dijo kakashi.

Ya veo con ese es su hijo parece que detal palo tal astilla-dijo sabuza.

Con sasuke y hinata ya a bian ye gado a un lugar seguro asi que se disponían a ir donde esban naruto y kakashi.

Kakashi y sabuza se gian con su enfrentamiento asta que por un discuido kakashi le hiso una cortada bastante profunda a sabuza a lo que a provecho y le i so otra en la pierna.

Rin de te sabuza por que con ese estado no puedes hacer algo-dijo kakashi cubriendo su sharingan y como naruto a cabo con los clones de sabuza fue asta donde estaba kakashi.

Puedo a cabarlo-dijo naruto.

Seguro-dijo kakashi.

Oiga asi puedo presumir que acabe con el demonio de la neblina y que darme con su espada-dijo naruto.

Esta bien-dijo kakashi.

Asi que naruto saco un kunai para en terra selo a sabuza pero de repente un senbon atravesó el cuello de sabuza.

Perdón pero e estado persiguiendo a este criminal desde hace días asi que gracias por tenerlo acorralado-dijo la anbu.

Déjeme rrebisar su pulso-dijo naruto agarrando el brazo de sabuza.

Mmm esta muerto-dijo naruto.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo kakashi bastante cansando.

Yen do se de camino al pueblo.

No cree que se anbu sea aliado de sabuza ya que que los anbus saben de la anatomía humana-dijo naruto serio.

Si tienes razón-dijo kakashi.

Selle un clon en el brazo de sabuza le puse energía yin asi que puede usar chakra mas libremente asi que puede restaurar su chakra pero bastante lento asi que solo puede aser al menos 8 clones cuando mucho-dijo naruto.

Muy bien naruto muy listo que también lo es condiste?-dijo kakashi.

Se necesitaría una operación para ver el sello asi que lo puse en el brazo que estaba en peor estado-dijo naruto.

En ese momento vieron a hinata y sasuke asi que después de contar lo que había pasado se fueron a la casa de tazuna para descansar ya llegada la noche todos empezaron a comer hasta que llego un niño.

Mejor vallanse ya que en este lugar no e sisten los héroes-dijo el niño llendose asu a bitasion.

Inari-dijo la mujer.

Que le pasa-dijo naruto.

Discul palo lo que pasa es que su padre murió hace mucho y no a dejado ir eso-dijo tazuna para luego contar la historia.

A lo que el equipo 7 se sorprendio.

Ya veo con que eso es lo que le pasa-dijo naruto.

Después de comer se fueron todos a dormir pero naruto no podía dormir por lo que le contaron sobre el padre de inari asi que subio al techo para ver la luna un rato después apareció hinata.

Que haces naruto?-dijo hinata.

Viendo la luna y tu?-dijo naruto.

No podía dormir por lo que nos dijeron del padre de inari-dijo hinata.

Si yo estoy igual-dijo naruto.

Oye naruto ahí algo que quería decirte-dijo hinata.

Que cosa?-dijo naruto un poco confundido.

Es que quería decirte que tu me gustas-dijo hinata muy habergonsada.

Naruto creía que este era un sueño.

Hinata tu también me gustas-dijo naruto dejando a hinata impactada.

A lo que hinata se volteo para ver de frente a naruto después de unos segundos mirándose solo serraron los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso.

Kakashi y sasuke que estaban mirando-page-dijo sasuke para que kakashi le diera 50 yenes.

Bueno creo que de veriamos ir a dormir-dijo naruto.

Tienes razón-dijo hinata.

Al dia siguiente naruto,sasuke y hinata se fueron a entrenar temprano.

Oigan como pasaron la noche-dijo sasuke.

Bastante bien-dijo hinata.

No habrá sucedido algo-dijo sasuke.

A que terrefieres-dijo naruto nervioso.

Nada-dijo el azabache.

De ahí se pusieron a entrenar sasuke entrenaba control de chakra,hinata el taijutsu de su clan y un poco de ninjutsu y naruto estaba pensando que elemento le iba a poner al raseingan.

Cual de veria de poner el fego es una muy buena idea ya que le agregaría mas rotación pero el rayo seria mas mortal y de mas alcance-dijo naruto muy pensativo.

Yo creo que de verias agregarle viento-dijo goku.

En que te basas para decir eso-dijo vegeta.

Mira el viento esta en todas partes y además si leda forma de shuriken podría a ser que tenga pequeñas agujas que podrían dañar al ponente a nivel celular-dijo goku.

Pues es bastante injenioso-dijo de el gran zorro.

Entonces viento será-dijo naruto haciendo 80 clones de sombra.

Muy bien divídanse en grupos de 2-dijo el naruto original.

Asi paso todo el dia y naruto se dio cuenta de los efectos secundarios a si que le puso energía natural en ese momento a naruto le llego una información de sabuza.

Kakashi necesito hablar con usted-dijo naruto.

Que cosa-dijo kakashi hasta que noto a naruto muy serio.

Me acaba de llegar información y al parecer gato va a atraicionar a sabuza-dijo naruto.

Y que propones-dijo kakashi.

Al parecer gato va a aparecer cuando sabuza mate a tazuna o cuando este acorralado-dijo naruto.

Bien me encargare de los de talles a si que no lo matare-dijo kakashi.

A lo que naruto hacintio a si que después de esa breve platica se fueron a comer hasta que bajo inari por su comida.

Ya se los dije mejor vallan se mientras puedan ya que ustedes no saben que es sufrir y les sugiero evitar eso-dijo inari eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No tu no sabes lo que es sufrir ya que tu no tenias el miedo de salir de casa sin que te pegaran las personas de tu aldea y que solo te traten como un monto de basura-dijo naruto dejando la mesa muy molesto.

A lo que todos se sorprendieron incluso inari los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran sasuke y kakashi.

Kakashi sensei lo que dijo naruto es verdad-pregnto la oji perla.

Me temo que si ya el es un jinchuriki-dijo kakashi.

Un jinchuriki?-dijo hinata algo confundida.

Un jinchuriki es aquel que tiene una bestia con cola naruto tiene el mas poderoso de los 9-dijo kakashi hasta que lo interrumpieron.

El kiuby-dijo tazuna en un susurro.

Pero no que el cuarto hokage a via matado al kiuby-dijo hinata.

Es imposible matar una bestia con cola estas están echas de puro chakra la única manera de derrotar a una bestia con cola es señandola-dijo kakashi.

Ya veo pero es que la jente no tienen ojo para distinguir una espada de una pluma-dijo tazuna muy molesto.

Lo que pasa es que todos creen que el kiuby posello a naruto-dijo kakashi.

Por los bigotes verdad-dijo sasuke.

Lo mas probable-dijo kakashi.

FIN.

Próximo capitulo: la misión en el puente parte 3 y la muerte de gato.


	9. la misión en el puente parte 3

CAPITULO 9: la misión en el puente parte 3 y la muerte de gato.

Estaba amaneciendo y naruto estaba despertando cuando vio una chica que tenia un quimono blanco su cabello negro como la noche con ojos color café(no me acuerdo bien de la apariencia de haku asi que le di esta XD y también que cave aclarar que la conversación es igual al del anime con una excepción).

Ah y por sierto soy hombre-dijo haku mintiendo para ver la cara de naruto.

No lo eres ya que tu olor te delata y además si tu fueras hombre, yo seria un pedófilo homosexual de piel blanca obseccionado con la inmortalidad-dijo naruto.

En otro lugar un sujeto de piel blanca tuvo una sensación muy rara.

Le pasa algo orochimaru sama-dijo un peli gris desde las sombras.

Tuve una sensación muy rara-dijo el recién nombrado.

De vuelta con naruto.

Y además en vi ale mis saludos a sabuza y no te molestes en sacar tus agujas-dijo naruto con una sonrisa dejando a haku sorprendida.

Un niño muy peculiar-dijo haku.

Y aun no as visto nada-dijo naruto muy divertido justo en ese momento haku se fue en un sushin que naruto no a vi ha visto antes.

De ve de tener una línea de sangre de hielo-dijo kurama.

A lo que naruto solo asintió para dirijirse a la casa de tazuna en ese momento vio que estaban a mena san do a inari y asu madre asi que valiéndose de toda su velocidad le conecto una patada voladora a uno de los sujetos y al otro le lanzo un kunai a la naruto agarro el kunai y se lo clavo al otro.

Están bien-dijo naruto.

Perdón por desir esas cosas naruto-dijo inari muy arrepentido.

No te preocupes yo también me deje llevar ve a esconderte yo me encargo de lo demás-dijo naruto yéndose al puente.

Mama tenemos que ir por el resto del pueblo-dijo inari con determinación.

Naruto a vi a llegado y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado kakashi peleando contra sabuza usando jutsus de agua hinata peleando con los clones de sabuza y sasuke en serrado en un domo de espejos de hielo con varias agujas en el cuerpo.

Jutsu clones de sorbras ustedes bien 10 de ustedes ayuden a hinata,20 de ustedes ayuden a kaka shi los de mas intenten destruir los espejos con jutsus de fuego y rayo mientras entro para ayudar a salir a sasuke-dijo naruto.

Naruto entro al domo donde sasuke estaba le quito rápidamente las agujas para pudiera moverse mejor.

Mientras tanto kakashi peleaba contra sabuza kakashi i so el jutsu dragon misil de agua y los naruto hicieron el jutsu dradon misil de rayo combinándose con de agua sabuza lo esquivo por los pelos pero detodas maneras el jutsu iso que sus brazos no se movieran.

Mientras hinata a un peleaba con los clones de sabuza con ayuda de los clones de naruto a lo que uno prosedio a ser el jutsu de rayo y hinata uno de agua combinaron la técnica y salio como el chidori pero los rayos i van como valas.

Con naruto activo el modo control de chakra cubriendo también a sasuke con en el manto de chakra se pusieron hacer jutsus de fuego que grasias al manto se pontensiavan poniendo a haku en problemas.

De regreso con kakashi los narutos habían logrado agarra y detener a sabuza a lo que kakashi prosedio hacer el chidori justo en ese momento naruto puso un genjutsu para que creyeran que sabuza había muerto pero no sabuza solo no podía moverse en ese momento gato había llegado con 80 mercenarios.

Gracias por matar a sabuza asi no tendre que pagarle aunque de todas maneras no iva a pagarle su precio es demasiado alto, bueno chicos matenlos-dijo gato.

Bueno sabuza ya no somos enemigos-dijo naruto desasiendo el genjutsu para ver que sabuza se estaba estiran ya que naruto le avi dado chakra.

Con que esas tenemos eh gato-dijo sabuza muy molesto.

Como es posible-dijo gato muy asustado.

Un genjutsu capas de engañar a un jounin eres bastante listo gaki-dijo sabuza.

En ese momento todos lo clones de naruto de desicieron y viendo llegar un rubio que iva caminando con mucha tranquilidad con el modo control de chakra junto a haku,sasuke y hinata que también lo tenían y cuando llego le puso también el manto de chakra a kakashi y sabuza.

No me llames gaki me llamo naruto y rrecuerdalo bien y apropósito ¿quieres que te echemos una mano para que mates a gato sin que estorben esos mercenarios?-dijo naruto un poco aburrido.

Con que no estorben esta bien por mi-dijo sabuza a lo que naruto,hinata y kakashi hicieran el jutsu misil dragon de agua matando a treinta de ellos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que todos se pusieron a pelear naruto usando su kunai y sus raseingans, sasuke usando su sharingan y jutsus de fuego, hinata usando jutsus de su clan,kakashi usando su chidori con vina do con su kunai,haku usando jutsus de hielo inventados por ella y sabuza solo mataba quien estuviera enfrente para matar a gato cuando llego donde estaba el pequeño hombre lo corto a la mitad.

En ese momento llegaron los aldeanos liderados por inari.

Salve se quien pueda-dijo un mercenario saltando al agua.

Que gallinas-dijo naruto aburrido.

Vaya que si-dijo sasuke.

Gato esta muerto-dijo tazuna.

A lo que todos al escuchar eso gritaron de la agreria.

Oigan de veri amos hacer una fiesta-dijo un aldeano.

A lo que todos dijeron que si.

Sabuza,haku por que no vienen a la aldea de seguro el viejo los dejara que darse-dijo naruto.

En serio gaki-dijo sabuza algo dudoso.

Si y a de mas ya te dije que no me llames gaki momia idiota-dijo naruto algo molesto.

Que opina kakashi?-dijo sabuza.

Solo vengan y ya-dijo el nombrado.

Oye naruto te podría pedir un favor?-dijo tazuna llegando al lugar.

Cual?-dijo naruto.

Podrias aser clones de ti para terminar mas rápido el puente-dijo tazuna.

Esta bien-dijo naruto haciendo 150 clones y desmayándose.

Naruto si que es sorprendente-dijo hinata.

Vaya que si niña-dijo sabuza.

En total tuvo que a ver echo al menos 210 clones en todo el dia-dijo kakashi bastante asombrado.

Este niño será el numero 1 en darles sorpresas a la gente junto con los infartos-dijo sabuza.

A lo que todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

Después de 3 dias se fueron en el camino se pusieron hablar kakashi y sabuza se pusieron a hablar del libro ichaicha que justamente sabuza tenia y los alumnos se pusieron hablar de lo primero que se les venia a la mente.

Un minuto naruto como supiste que gato nos iba a traicionar?-pregunto haku llamando la atención de sabuza.

Eso es fácil cuando le agarre el brazo a sabuza para tomarle el pulso selle un clon en ese brazo y además le puse suficiente energía yang para que pudiese recargar su propio chakra-dijo naruto.

Y como fe que no lo notamos?-dijo sabuza.

Se nesecitaria una operación para ver el sello-dijo naruto.

Muy listo naruto-dijo sabuza.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo asta llegar a las puertas de allí fueron directo a la oficina del hokage.

Hola viejo-dijo naruto gritando.

No grites naruto-dijo el viejo.

Perdón-dijo naruto.

Cambiando de tema quienes son ustedes?-dijo el viejo.

Después de contarle todo el viejo hokage creía que era una broma.

Bien pueden quedarse pero tu sabuza estaras siendo vijilado por 5 meses y tu por 2-dijo el viejo.

Me pare se justo-dijo sabuza.

A hora la pregunta donde se que darán mientras buscan un hogar-dijo el viejo.

Que tal en mi casa ya que después de todo la idea fue mi a-dijo naruto.

No es por ofender gaki pero tu casa no será muy pequeña-dijo sabuza.

Solo esperen y verán-dijo naruto.

Bien necesito que salgan un momento sabuza y haku-dijo el viejo.

Después de que salieran.

Sasuke tengo que darte malas noticias ya que tu hermano mato a todo tu clan solo quedas tu y tu hermana la razón de que lo hiciera es que tu clan planiaba un golpe de estado contra la aldea asi que eligio a la aldea antes que su y murió en una pelea contra tu padre los dos murieron pero me dijo antes de irse que sellara sus ojos para cuando despertaras el mangekyo sharingan para implantártelos y no quedarte siego-dijo el hokage con mucha tristesa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sasuke nise diga por la tristeza y el dolor de haber escuchado eso despertó el mangekyo sharingan y en ese mismo momento se desmallo por el repentino poder que abquirio.

Naruto llévalo a la enfermería y diles que le implanten estos ojos sacando un pergamino sacando los ojos de itachi.

A i que le quiten los ojos y los guarden en este mismo frasco-dijo el viejo.

A lo que narto hacintio y le dijo a hinata que llevara a sabuza y haku a la casa.

Viejo haga un clon de sombra para que le diga a los médicos ya que dudo que me crean-dijo naruto.

Después de que todo pasara naruto se llevo a sasuke a su casa por que no confiaba en los doctores cuando llego hinata le resivio junto haku y sabuza.

Naruto tendre que dejar de subestimarte-dijo sabuza.

A buena hora tedas cuenta-dijo naruto haciendo que haku diera una pequeña risa.

Un par de días después sasuke a vi a despertado naruto le dijo por que no de via estar triste sasuke se a vi a tranquilisado un poco pero eso no alivio el dolor que sentía cuando se pudo levantar de la cama se puso a entrenar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hola sasuke te traje algo para tomar-dijo su hermana.

Gracias-dijo sasuke.

A un sigues triste por lo del clan verdad-dijo su hermana.

Si-dijo sasuke bastante triste.

Creo que de ve riamos dejar ir ese sentimiento ya que nuestro clan no se le puede llamar el mas noble y honesto ya que tanto ellos como nosotros no lo meresiamos por ser unos roba técnicas-dijo samara.

Si creo que tienes razón oye mira ya puedo usar el Susano-dijo sasuke haciendo aparecer un Susano de nivel 2.

Increíble-dijo naruto llegando al lugar.

Hola naruto-dijeron los dos hermanos.

Oye sasuke que tal si te enseño a usar la energía natural no entraras al modo sabio pero te ser vira para el Susano-dijo naruto.

Pues me serviría de mucho en realidad, y por si erto parases un profesor en se ñandole a las personas técnicas-dijo el azabache.

Quieres que te enseñe si o no-dijo naruto.

A lo que sasuke solo asintió.

En ese momento llego kakashi.

Mañana abra una reunión para discutir una cosa en el puente de siempre-dijo kakashi para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Como mencemos cuento antes ya que ya me himajino de que se trata-dijo naruto.

En ese momento llego hinata.

Hola chicos ya les dijo kakashi lo de la reunión de mañana-dijo hinata.

A lo que solo asintieron.

Y por sierto no hicieron otra cosa aparte de darse ese beso-dijo sasuke para fastidiarlos.

A lo que los dos se sonrojaron porque sabían a lo que sasuke se rreferia.

Un momento como te enteraste de eso-dijo naruto.

Kakashi y yo isimos una apuesta si se besaban el sensei me tenia que dar 50 yenes pero si no se vesaban yo le tenia que dar mi parte de la misión-dijo sasuke pero sin saber que naruto tenia la espada de sabuza y hinata una katana que de donde sabe kami las sacaron y en pesaron a corretiar a sasuke por toda la aldea diciéndole que no tenia que invadir el espacio personal de los demás y que tampoco tenia que a ser apuestas a si.

Con kakashi y sabuza estaban jugando cartas hasta que kakashi se dio cuenta que sabuza no tenia su espada.

Oye sabuza donde pusiste tu espada-dijo kakashi confundiendo a sabuza.

Pero que dices si la tengo justo en espalda-dijo sabuza intentando de tocar su espada asta que se dio cuenta que no la tenia.

Pero donde demonios esta-dijo sabuza.

Juraría a ver visto algo de color amarillo muy boroso-dijo kakashi en ese mismo momento sintió un escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo.

Tu cree es que alla sido-dijo sabuza.

Na imposible naruto es rápido pero no tanto-dijo kakashi hasta que o yo un grito que justa mente era de sasuke siendo perseguido por naruto y hinata.

Ah sabuza ya encontré tu espada-dijo kakashi.

Donde esta-dijo el espadachín.

Mira-dijo señalando a naruto.

Pero como fue que lo i so-dijo sabuza sin creérselo.

Pues es naruto no-dijo kakashi.

Buen punto, oye vamos por mi espada-dijo sabuza.

No creo que se buena idea-dijo kakashi con tandole lo de la apuesta.

Eso lo explica todo y además fue una mala idea lo de la apuesta-dijo sabuza.

Ahí no me digas-dijo kakashi.

Bueno tendre que dejar que naruto se que la espada ya que me la logro quitar-dijo sabuza.

Después de un rato se vei a un sasuke bastante mal.

Sigue vivo?-dijo samara picando a su hermano con una rama.

Si para mañana estará bien para la reuinion-dijo naruto.

Y por sierto donde están haku y sabuza?-dijo hinata.

Sabuza anda jugando cartas con kakashi y haku no debería tardar ya que fue de compras-dijo samara.

Y por sierto no hicieron nada verdad?-dijo samara para fastidiarlos.

Quieres que te dejemos como a tu hermano-dijo hinata levantando su katana.

Solo era broma-dijo samara con una gota en la frente.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. Se veía al equipo 7 con kakashi llegando a tiempo.

Esto es el fin del mundo salvese quien pueda-dijo naruto.

Sacándole una gota estilo anime a kakashi y sasuke y hinata en suelo llorando de la risa.

Bien nos hemos reunidos hoy-dijo kakashi antes de que hinata lo interrumpiera.

No estamos en una boda kakashi sensei-dijo la oji perla.

Para hablar de los exámenes chunin que se rrealisara dentro de un mes-dijo kakashi.

Esto será pan comido-dijo naruto.

Vaya que pero no se confíen ya que tendrán que superar 2 pruebas antes de ir a la prueba definitiva-dijo kakashi.

En ese momento llego sabuza para hablar con naruto.

Naruto quiero hablar con tigo-dijo sabuza.

Eh si perdón por agarrar tu espada-dijo naruto.

Para eso es a lo que vine ya que como fuiste capas de quitarme la espada hora te pertenece-dijo sabuza.

En serio-dijo naruto un poco confundido.

Si ya que si le quitas la espada a uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina automáticamente se con vierte en tu espada, asi que, aquí tienes-dijo sabuza.

Pues muchas gracias sabuza-dijo naruto.

No vemos, apropósito kakashi luego jugamos cartas?-dijo sabuza antes de marcharse.

Tal vez-dijo kakashi.

Bueno tienen que llenar estas formas-dijo kakashi cuando terminaron de llenar las formas se las dieron a kakashi.

Bien tienen que reunirse en el salón(lo siento no me acuerdo del salón)-dijo kakashi.

FIN.

Próximo capitulo: primera prueba de los exámenes chunin.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: esa no me la esperaba.

Justo después de esa breve reunión naruto les propuso a hinata y sasuke entrenar fuera de la aldea.

Si nos encontramos con bandidos podremos con seguir experiencia-dijo sasuke.

Si y podríamos ayudar a algunos pueblos-dijo naruto.

Esta bien pero nos tendremos que llevar a samara-dijo hinata.

Bien esta decidido vayan a prepararse ustedes dos yo hablare con el viejo-dijo naruto.

A lo que sus compañeros solo asintieron.

En la torre hokage jiraiya estaba hablando con iruzen por que o yo de uno de sus informantes que orochimaru podría a tacar durante la ultima prueba de los exámenes.

Que crees que de veriamos hacer-dijo hiruzen.

Pienso colocar algunos sellos para usar jutsu de invocación invertida específicamente donde orochimaru pueda tener ventaja en una pelea contra ti-dijo jiraiya.

Me referia si llego a morir-dijo iruzen sorprendiendo a jiraiya.

Soy uno de los candidatos a próximo hokage ¿verdad?-dijo el peli blanco.

Si-se limito a decir iruzen.

Tsunade también esta en esa lista?-dijo jiraiya.

Si-dijo iruzen.

Entonces la buscare ya que no quiero enfrentarme con tal enemigo-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa.

En realidad naruto me dijo como derrotarlo-dijo iruzen con una gran sonrisa.

Descubrió el secreto de secretos ese mocoso-dijo jiraiya muy impresionado.

Es naruto ¿no?-dijo iruzen.

Buen punto, tengo una idea me lo llevare para que los dos busquemos a tsunade y a si conociendo a tsunade no aceptara pero como naruto tiene ina gran cobezota lograra convencerla-dijo jiraiya.

Que buena idea-dijo iruzen.

En ese momento llego naruto pateando la puerta.

Viejo vine a pedirte un favor-dijo naruto.

Hablando del rey de roma-dijo jiraiya en un tono voz que solo iruzen o yo.

Hola sabio pervertido-dijo naruto.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que… un minuto esa espada que llevas en la espalda no es una de las 7 espadas de neblina-dijo jiraiya.

Si lo que paso es que se la quite a sabuza mientras no veía-dijo naruto con mucha simpleza.

Para que viniste naruto-dijo iruzen.

Era para pedirte que me dejes salir de la aldea mientras se cumple el mes para los exámenes chunin-dijo naruto.

Bueno naruto a provechando la situación tengo un misión para ti y es traer la tsunade senju que es otra de los tres legendarios sanin-dijo iruzen.

Tengo otra opción?-dijo naruto.

Pues podrias pedirle que te enseñe la técnica del sentenar-dijo jiraiya(lo siento no me acuerdo muy bien como es que se llama).

Na, pero seria bueno que hinata ha prendiera esa técnica-dijo naruto.

Es que planeabas ir con tu equipo?-dijo jiraiya.

Pues claro-dijo naruto.

Esta bien, pero con la con dicion de que encuentren a tsunade y la manden con jiraiya-dijo iruzen.

Esta bien-dijo naruto.

Cuando planeaban irse?-dijo jiraiya.

Justo después de que nos dieras el permiso-dijo naruto.

Re une a tu quipo y nos veremos en la entrada-dijo jiraiya.

Bien-dijo naruto después de reunirse con su equipo y de contarles sobre su platica con iruzen se fueron a la entrada.

Bien mas o menos se donde esta tsunade asi que vámonos rápido-dijo jiraiya.

Como la vamos a indentificar?-pregunto hinata.

Se caracteriza por ser rubia pero no como el color de naruto mas bien uno muy claro, ojos color miel, una muy buena figura y una muy grande "pechonalidad"-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.

Nos sacamos la lotería si eso de "pechonalidad" es cierto-dijo sasuke.

Valla que mi amigo-dijo naruto.

A naruto se ve a via olvidado decirte ya se como alterar tu sello pero estas seguro?-dijo jiraiya.

Pues claro que estoy seguro y además a vias tardado eh-dijo naruto.

Bien esta noche lo haremos-dijo jiraiya serio.

Hacer que cosa?-dijo hinata.

Saben que es un jinchuriki?-dijo jiraiya a lo que todos asintieron.

Naruto me había pedido que le hiciera algunos hajustes a su sello para que el kiuby pueda salir en una forma mini y que no lo mate-dijo jiraiya.

Ya veo pero es buena idea?-dijo sasuke.

Un poco ya que no es tan malo cuando lo conoces y además el copero con nosotros durante la misión del puente-dijo naruto.

Ya que-dijo sasuke.

Ah creo que se lo debemos-dijo hinata.

Al caer la noche jiraiya le i so al gunos ajustes al sello.

Bueno ya esta-dijo jiraiya.

Naruto has el jutsu de invocación-dijo kurama.

Bien ya voy-dijo naruto a lo que todos se estrañaron.

Naruto a quien le hablas-dijo hinata preocupada.

Ya lo veras-dijo naruto.

A lo que naruto prosedio a hacer el contrato de invoacion y lo que paso fue es que se iso una pequeña explocion y de ella salio un pequeño zorro de 9 colas.

Al parecer funsiono sabio pervertido-dijo naruto.

Al parecer si naruto-dijo el pequeño zorro.

Hinata y samara ya lo aguantaban a si que a garraron a kurama y lo estrujaron con un abrazo diciendo kawai.

A lo que a jiraiya,sasuke y naruto le salieran gotas es tilo anime.

Ah chicas no creo que se a normal que un zorro que es naranja se ponga azul-dijo sasuke.

A lo que hinata y samara se dieron cuenta y lo soltaron.

Ahí muchas gracias es trañaba el aire, bueno dejando lo que acaba de pasar a un lado, mi nombre es kurama-dijo el zorro.

Un minuto no que te llamabas kiuby-dijo sasuke.

No ese es un nombre muy ambisioso que pusieron ustedes los humanos-dijo kurama.

Bueno ya estas afuera kurama-dijo naruto.

Si y apropósito muchas gracias-dijo kurama para luego dar un salto y posarse en la cabeza de naruto.

Es demasiado kawai naruto podrias dejar que lo use como peluche-dijo samara.

Dile que no-dijo kurama muy asustado.

Porque se puso asi?-dijo sasuke.

Por poco lo matan con ese abrazo, y además tengo una mejor idea-dijo naruto un poco divertido a lo que naruto prosedio a hacer un clon que se transformo en un zorro de felpa igualito a kurama.

Gracias naruto-dijo kurama.

Me debes un favor, kurama-dijo naruto.

Oye dime, kurama por que atacaste la aldea a se tanto tiempo-dijo jiraiya.

Yo no fui lo que paso fue que un enmascarado específicamente un uchija me controlo para que destrullera la aldea cuando dejo de controlarme yo en un arranque de ira ataque la aldea-se defendió kurama.

Sabes al menos quien fue?-dijo jiraiya.

No me creerías si te lo dijera-dijo kurama.

Dime-dijo jiraiya.

Óbito uchija, el ex alumno de minato-dijo kurama bastante serio.

Eso es imposible el murió en una misión-dijo jiraiya.

Yo también pensé lo mismo en su momento-dijo kurama.

Como sabes que era óbito?-dijo jiraiya.

Su chakra mientras me controlaba yo en mi mente pude concentrarme y descubri que era el ya que su firma de chakra co insidia-dijo kurama.

Ah no tengo otra opción que confiar en ti-dijo jiraiya.

Ah si te ase sentir mejor ire a investigar en el pueblo que ahí mas adelante-dijo kurama.

En serio-dijo jiraiya.

Solo acepta antes de que me arrepienta-dijo kurama.

Bien, ustedes vallanse a dormir-dijo jiraiya.

Al dia siguiente se veía a kurama llegando al pequeño campamento de naruto.

Oigan despierten-dijo kurama.

Que pasa-dijo sasuke se guido de hinata,samara y jiraiya.

Oigan y naruto-dijo hinata.

De seguro se fue a entrenar-dijo kurama orgulloso de su contenedor.

Sabes si tsunade esta en el pueblo?-dijo jiraiya.

Si y de ve riamos de darnos prisa ya que despertara pronto-dijo kurama.

En ese momento se veía a naruto cargando algunos peses.

Oigan traje la comida-grito naruto.

Crei que estabas entrenando-dijo kurama.

Si silo estaba lo que pasa es que ise un clon para que fuera a pescar-dijo naruto.

Bueno eso también es bueno-dijo jiraiya.

Después de comer se dirijieron al pueblo a lo que kurama i so clones de sombra para cada uno.

Sepárense los clones saben el olor de tsunade y su firma de chakra-ordeno kurama.

A lo que después de 2 horas buscando naruto en contro a tsunade.

Oigan ya en contre a tsunade y tengo que decirlo esta muy buena, y apropósito se bastante joven-dijo naruto asombrado.

Lo que pasa es tiene un ninjutsu medico que la hace ver bastante joven-dijo jiraiya.

Parece que entro a un casino llamado "casino miñones"-dijo naruto.

Bien entonces nos veremos ahí-dijo jiraiya.

A lo que todos me nos sasuke apagaron el comunicador.

Oye naruto de la escala del 1 al 5 cuanta "pechonalidad" tiene?-dijo sasuke.

Se sale de la escala-dijo naruto.

Bueno nos vemos-dijo sasuke.

Oye naruto-dijo goku llamando la atención de naruto.

Que pasa?-dijo este.

Ya puedes usar el kaioken-dijo goku.

Como es que era eso-dijo naruto intentando recordar.

Este aumenta todas las habilidades de pendiendo de que nivel puedas usar-dijo goku.

Asta que nivel puedo usar?-pregunto naruto con mucha ilucion.

Al menos asta 5 pero recuerda si usas mas del 5 cinco tus muculos se cansaran por un buen tiempo-dijo goku.

Y como se activa?-dijo naruto.

En tu caso solo tendras que reunir al menos un 10% de energía natural-dijo goku.

Porque energía natural?-dijo naruto confundido.

Como naciste con chakra en ves de ki-dijo goku.

En ese momento llegaron todos .

Bien vamos a entrar para hablar con tsunade a una cosa antes de entrar solo miren al suelo-dijo jiraiya.

Por-dijeron todos a la ves.

Ya lo verán bueno mejor entro en naruto antes de entra-dijo kurama antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Cuando entraron sasuke y naruto se quedaron con la voca hasta el suelo al ver que las empleadas tenían trajes que de jaban ver su muy buena figura.

Naruto estamos en el sielo-dijo sasuke.

Tienes razón-dijo naruto a un embovado.

Hinata y samara solo se sonrojaron.

Vamos, tsunade no de veria de estar lejos-dijo jiraya buscando con la mirada hasta que la vio.

Hola tsunade-dijo jiraiya.

Hola jiraiya-dijo simplemente tsunade hasta que se dio cuenta.

Jiraiya que ases aquí-dijo tsunade.

Pues mis informantes me dijeron que orochimaru piensa atacar la aldea durante la ultima prueba de los exámenes chunin y planea matar al viejo pero si en viejo sobrevive va a retirarse y plocamandote hokage-dijo jiraiya serio.

No pienso volver a la aldea y tu sabes bien porque-dijo tsunade.

Si tienes razón pero como yo se que eres mala apostando terminaras en la banca rota-dijo jiraiya.

De todas maneras no ire y además quienes son esos niños?-dijo tsunade.

Sasuke y samara uchija los últimos de su clan, hinata hiuga y adivina quien es el ultimo-dijo jiraiya.

Se parece mucho a…es el hijo de minato-dijo tsunade haste que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Tranquila me entere de mis padres hace mucho-dijo naruto.

Ustedes son los que en viaron para ayudar a jiraiya?-dijo tsunade.

No, mi equipo y samara pedimos un permiso para entrenar fuera de la aldea pero con la condición que mandariamos al sabio pervertido y a ti a la aldea-dijo naruto.

Ya veo pero sigo diciendo que no-dijo tsunade.

Entonces a gamos una apuesta-dijo naruto.

Bien cual es tu sueño-dijo tsunade.

Ser hokage-dijo naruto.

Ese camino es de los mas peligrosos, pero te are un favor, tendras una pelea con migo solo tendras que de rrivarme para ganar pero si te desmallas pierdes-dijo tsunade.

Bueno si yo gano vas a la aldea y me daras el collar del primer hokage-dijo naruto.

Bien, pero si yo gano tendras que renunciar aser hokage-dijo tsunade me confiasuda.

Bien cuando será la pelea?-dijo naruto.

En 3 dias-dijo tsunade.

Naruto es pero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-dijo jiraiya.

Tranquilo-dijo naruto.

Bien esta de sidido en tres días será-dijo tsunade.

Naruto iba a decir algo pero goku le interrumpio.

Naruto a provecha esta oportunin para entrenar el kakioken-dijo goku a tiempo.

Bien-dijo naruto.

Cuando esos 3 dias pasaron se reunieron para a las 2 de la tarde pero al pareser naruto estaba llegando tarde por 30 minutos.

Donde esta ese mocoso jiraiya–dijo tsunade un poco fastidiada.

Bueno no lo se, ya que lo vi entrenando a noche-dijo jiraiya.

Y entonces?-dijo tsunade.

De ahí ya no lo vi, pero una cosa es segura la técnica por asi llamarle era bastante peculiar-dijo jiraiya.

A que terrefi eres con peculiar?-dijo tsunade.

Le rrodiava una aura roja-dijo jiraiya.

Un momento, donde esta hinata?-dijo samara mirando a todas partes.

Pues no lo se desde a noche no la veo-dijo sasuke.

Un minuto no puede se counsidensia, ya que si los 2 no están aquí donde están?-dijo samara.

Un minuto no será que-dijo sasuke.

No será que?-dijo samara.

jajaja, no creo que alla pasado eso-dijo sasuke.

Deja el suspenso y escúpelo-dijo samara.

Bien, no habran tenido una relación-dijo sasuke.

A que te rrefie…-dijo samara asta que lo entendio.

Eso es imposible-dijo jiraiya.

Por si las moscas de veriamos de ir a la casa-dijo sasuke pero en ese momento llegaron naruto y hinata.

Para rese que kakashi te pego lo retardado-dijo sasuke.

Perdó naruto.

Bien comen semos que ya perdimos mucho tiempo-dijo tsunade.

Naruto se puso en guardia de combate después de unos mirándose fijamente empeso la pelea.

FIN.

Próximo capitulo: tsunade vs naruto.


	11. tsunade vs naruto

CAPITULO 11: tsunade vs naruto.

La pelea comenso y naruto corrió rápidamente a sia tsunade y le intento de dar unos golpes pero pordesgrasia para el rubio tsunade los es quivava o los de tenia a lo que naruto un poco decepcionado ya pensó que al menos le lograría dar algunos golpes sin el modo sabio pero dejo eso de lado y grasias a que dejo un clon recolectando energía natural de un segundo a otro naruto activo el modo sabio.

Jiraiya por que le enseñaste el modo sabio es apenas un niño-dijo tsunade entre molesta y sorprendida.

Luego te lo explico y un consejo te su ji ero no sobreestimarlo-dijo jiraiya.

Gracias al modo sabio naruto podía darle mas golpes a tsunade a lo que en un rápido movimiento tsunade empieza a azotar a naruto(nota: lo a se de la misma manera que hulk a loky en la película de los avengers)después de que tsunade dejara de azotar a naruto hiso un raseingan pero con la diferencia de que este era como una shuriken en ese momento naruto dijo rasenshuriken y el raseingan fue arrojado a un lado de tsunade pero para cuando se dio cuenta el ataque del rubio se a vi a agrandado que apenas le toco la ropa de tsunade.

También le enseñaste el raseingan, y principal mente que clase de raseingan es ese-dijo tsunade bastante impresionada.

Si se lo enseñe pero nunca le enseñe un variante-dijo jiraiya.

Eso es por que le puse chakra de elemento viento, si pero por desgracia la técnica consume mucho chakra asi que ese ataque me costo el modo sabio y un 3% de mi chakra-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los dos sanin.

Después de esa explicación se pusieron a pelear de nuevo pero esta vez naruto se rodio del chakra de kurama en pesando un gran duelo de taijutsu que gracias al manto de chakra de asi daño a la rubia no por su aumento en sus habilidades si no que cuando tsunade se defendia se causaban que maduras ya que ese chakra ardia pero después de 10 minutos asi tsunade de si dio concentrar todo su chakra en un solo ataque cuando tsunade tenia el poderoso golpe listo no pensó 2 veces y ataco lo que paso fue que naruto salio disparado 50 metros destrosando los arboles en el camino aunque el manto de chakra lo protejio bastante no evito que le sacara el aire.

Valla espero que salga vivo de eso-dijo sasuke.

Bueno el tenia su manto de chakra asi que creo que salio casi ileso-dijo jiraiya.

Cuanto chakra y fuerza le puso a ese ataque-dijo samara.

Me imagino que un 25%-dijo jiraiya.

Si ese es el 25 no quiero saber como seria el 50-dijo sasuke con un escalofrio con solo pensarlo.

Tendre que usar el kaioken-dijo naruto.

Bueno parece que-pero no pudo terminar por que naruto avia aparecido pero con una diferencia.

Como es que sigue de pie-dijo tsunade.

En ese momento naruto avia dicho kaioken x5 y de un segundo a otro naruto de saparecio para volver a aparecer de tras de tsunade para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la lanzo un par de metros(como es que su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron de golpe)pensó tsunade intento darle un golpe pero naruto lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad y ledio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que caiga de rodillas justo cuando naruto vio eso le dio un rodillazo en el menton haciendo que tsunade sea elevara un metro en el aire naruto aprovecho para otro golpe en el estomago haciendo que tsunade valla volando a un árbol levantando una gran cortina de humo cuando el humo se despejo se veia a una tsunade desmallada.

Parece que gane-dijo naruto desactivando el kaioken y tunvandose en el suelo ya que sus musculos estaban un poco fatigados por usar el modo control de chakra y el kaioken.

Todos estaban con la boca en el suelo con lo que acavavan de ver.

Pero que carajos- dijo jiraiya a un en shock.

Valla naruto si que es increíble-dijo samara.

Una manito por favor-dijo naruto a un en el suelo en ese momento hinata fue a curar a naruto.

Gracias hinata-dijo naruto ya mejor.

Como fue que hisiste eso-dijo shizune.

Será algo que explicar otro dia-dijo naruto.

Valla naruto si que eres el ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente-dijo jiraiya ya rrelajado.

Una pregunta, como la vamos a despertar-dijo samara.

Yo me encargo-dijo shizune caminando hacia tsunade.

Tsunade sama saco la lotería de 4 millones de yenes-dijo shizune a lo que la rubia se despertó de golpe diciendo donde ahí que recoger el dinero a lo que a todos se salio una gota estilo anime.

No hay dinero tsunade sama solo era para despertarla-dijo shizune.

Un minuto significa que perdi-dijo la rubia a lo que todos dijeron que si.

Bueno ya que todo esta arreglado mis compañeros y yo nos vamos-dijo naruto.

Esta bien naruto-dijo jiraiya.

Bueno vámonos a empacar y nos vamos en la mañana-dijo naruto a lo que sus compañeros y samara dijeron que si.

Al dia siguiente todos se fueron por su camino.

Oye naruto dime que es ese kaioken específicamente-dijo sasuek.

Después de caminar por bastante tiempo encontraron un lugar para entrenar a un dia de la aldea.

Bien aquí entrenaremos-dijo naruto.

Cuando empesamos?-dijo hinata.

Pues horita mismo, pero tomen en cuenta que mañana nos levantaremos a las 6-dijo naruto.

Ya que-dijo sasuke.

Bien, empesaremos con un entrenamiento físico y luego de ninjutsu, el entrenamiento físico consta de hacer un trote de 40 kilo metros, después 150 a dominales 200 sentadillas y 300 flexiones-dijo naruto.

A lo que todos a sintieron ya después de tardar alrededor de 5 horas de que hinata, samara y sasuke terminaran de hacer los ejercicios naruto y so tres clones para que entrenaran jutsus elementales mientras naruto practicaba todas sus técnicas. Y a si duraron todo el tiempo que tenían para entrenar.

Bueno chicos vámonos a la aldea mañana son los exámenes-dijo naruto empezando a caminar.

Oye naruto por que no mejor usas el jutsu de invocación invertida para llegar asta a ya-dijo sasuke.

Solo funsiona con los que tengan el contrato de los sapos-dijo naruto.

No hay una forma de llegar antes?-dijo sasuke naruto lo pensó un momento.

Creo que si la hay-dijo naruto.

Como?-dijo sasuke.

Pues es obvio usa tu Susano-dijo naruto.

Pues no me acordaba, pero no creo que sea una buena idea ya que alguien podría vernos-dijo sasuke.

Pues desaptivas el Susano a una distancia a la que no nos vean-dijo naruto a si sasuke prosedio a activar su mangekyo sharingan eterno y prosedio a invocar al Susano de ahí todo fue mas fácil.

Bueno llegamos a un punto de donde no nos verán-dijo sasuke.

Bien desde aquí solo tenemos que caminar-dijo naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea pasaron de largo ya que estaban dormidos los que custodiavan la puerta de camino a la oficina del hokage vieron a konohamaru siendo hagarrado del cuello.

Oye que le ases a konohamaru raro con maquillaje-dijo naruto.

Como me llamaste, y para empesar mi nombre es kankuro-dijo kankuro.

Y a mi me importa un comino y además tu el que esta en el árbol sal de donde estas-dijo naruto señalando el árbol de donde salio un pelirrojo.

Gaga gaara-dijo kankuro.

Baja al niño o te mato-dijo el recién nombrado a lo que kankuro bajo al niño.

Dime cual es tu nombre-dijo gaara refiriéndose a naruto.

No es muy cortes pedir el nombre de otras personas antes de decir el tuyo, jinchuryki del shukaku-dijo naruto.

Me llamo gaara del desierto-dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto uzumaki me llamo-dijo naruto.

Como supiste que yo soy el jichuriki del shukaku?-dijo gaara.

Soy el del nueve colas y puedo sentir el chakra de otros jinchuriki-dijo naruto.

Tu provaras mi existencia-dijo el pelirrojo marchándose.

Después de esa pequeña charla naruto y compañía se fueron a la oficina del hokage lo que naruto no se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

Viejo ya llegamos-dijo naruto.

Hola naruto-dijo el viejo sandaime que estaba de compañía de jiraiya y tsunade.

Hola naruto-dijeron los 2 sanin.

Como están, bueno como te dije viejo llegamos un dia antes a la aldea-dijo naruto.

Muy bien naruto, mañana tienen que ir a la academia para la primera prueba de los exámenes chunin-dijo el viejo un poco serio.

Okey-dijo naruto.

Oye naruto dime una cosa como con se güiste esa técnica-dijo iruzen a lo que naruto se puso nervioso.

Na era broma naruto quería ver tu esprecion-dijo iruzen.

Gracias. Oiga viejo me preguntaba si podía liberar el sello-dijo naruto deforma muy seria.

Porque quires a ser eso naruto-dijo iruzen.

Porque ya me llevo bastante bien con kurama y me dijo que si lo liberaba fusionaríamos nuestros chakras para obtener mas poder-dijo naruto.

Ya veo te dare mi respuesta después de la segunda ronda de los exámenes-dijo iruzen.

Bien gracias-dijo naruto yendo de camino a su casa con sus amigos.

Es pero que sabuza no a ya echo un desastre mi entras no estábamos-dijo naruto.

Tienes razón-dijeron los 3.

Oye naruto me preguntaba si podía mudarme con ustedes-dijo sasuke.

Pues si no hay problema-dijo naruto cuando llegaron a la casa no creían lo que veian sus ojos.

Esto de ve de ser una broma-dijo hinata.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo samara.

Vaya la casa si que esta limpia-dijo naruto orgulloso.

Haku,sabuza ya llegamos-dijo naruto.

Hola naruto-dijo haku.

Hola haku donde esta-dijo naruto.

esta durmiendo-dijo haku.

Pues gracias por mantener la casa limpia-dijo naruto.

No hay problema, a y por si erto podríamos hablar en privado-dijo haku.

Esta bien vallamos al estudio de mi papa-dijo naruto ya cuando llegaron naruto coloco sellos supresores de sonido.

De que que rias hablarme?-dijo naruto.

Bueno hace unos dias fui a pedirle una petición al hokage-dijo haku con un leve sonrojo.

No es que no me interese pero que tiene que ver eso con migo-dijo naruto.

 **Flasback**.

Haku iba de camino a la oficina del hokage para pedirle una petición cuando llego pidió permiso para entrar.

Pase-dijo iruzen guardando el libro que le dio jiraiya.

Hola hokage-dijo haku.

Ah hola haku que se te ofrece-dijo iruzen con una sonrisa.

Bueno eh oído de la restauración de clanes y quisiera estar comprometida con naruto-dijo haku con un sonrojo que aria pondría se losa a una manzana.

Ya veo esta bien pero no es necesario venir esta haca para pedirme eso-dijo iruzen.

Pues muchas gracias hokage-dijo haku saliendo del edificio para decírselo a zabusa.

Me nos mal que naruto me dijo el secreto del papeleo-dijo iruzen.

 **Fin del flasback.**

Naruto estaba sorprendido de lo que le conto haku.

Naruto quisiera ser una de tus prometidas-dijo haku muy roja.

Esta bien, pero dime como se puso sabuza cuando se lo contaste-dijo naruto bastante asustado.

Un juraría a ver visto una especie de aura de color negro a su anrededor-dijo haku haciendo memoria.

Ya veo y dime como a que hora se despierta sabuza-dijo naruto.

Ya se tuvo que a ver parado-dijo haku asta que se abrió bruscamente la puerta a lo que naruto hacia plegarias.

Naruto te la voy a partir todita-dijo sabuza a lo que naruto corrió tan rápido que su padre se veria como una tortuga.

Un tendre que recompensarle en la noche-penso haku.

Con naruto lo persegia un sabuza muy molesto.

Ven aquí naruto solo quiero tener una charla con tigo-dijo sabuza le vantando una katana que ni yo se de donde la saco naruto al ver eso tuvo que activar el kaioken x10.

Ya en la noche se veia a un naruto muy apaliado que gracias a la curación que le proporciona kurama estaría peor.

Ya volvi-dijo sabuza tirando a naruto como costal de papas.

Muy bien cuanto daño le hisiste-dijeron las tres chicas que estaban esperándole con un aura asesina.

Solo un poco-dijo sabuza rogando por su vida pero las chicas le hicieron pasar un mal rato.

Después de curar a naruto y sabuza todos se pusieron a comer como una familia ya después de comer y que todos se fueran a dormir paso como halas 9 de la noche hasta que hinata,samara y haku aparecieran en la habitación de naruto casi desnudas lo que paso después fue que las chicas despertaron a naruto.

Umm que pasa-dijo naruto hasta que se dio cuenta que las 3 estaban casi desnudas y lo que paso después fue que las 3 se lanzaron a naruto como una fiera a su presa.

Al dia siguiente se veía a un naruto bastante blanco como fantasma que estaba caminando en forma que pareciese que estuviera flotando a lo que sasuke y sabuza fueron a la a vitacion de naruto y lo que vieron los dejo con la mandibula asta el suelo.

Voy por las armas?-dijo sasuke.

Solo si quieres encontrarte con la ira de las mujeres-dijo sabuza a lo que a sasuke le dio un escalofrio.

Bueno ahí que abmiter que naruto tiene una suerte insuperable-dijo sasuke a lo que sabuza solo pudo asintir(para lo que no saben lo que a via en el cuarto de naruto eran las 3 chicas totalmente desnudas solo cubiertas por sabanas ah y por sierto el examen es a las 10 y son las 6).

Después de que las chicas se levantaran naruto junto a su equipo se fueron a la academia cuando llegaron vieron que todos intentaban entrar al salón.

Sasuke usa tu sharingan a lo que sasuke vio que era un genjutsu a si que se fueron al verdadero lugar del primer examen(a qui kabuto no a pare cio)todo seria igual a la historia original con la diferencia de que naruto no daría su discurso y además kurama le dio todas las respuestas.

Muy bien les felicito ya que la prueba consistia de ver que tan buenos eran para recolectar información ya que esto es lo que pasa si te pillan-dijo hibiki para luego quitarse el pañuelo que tenia en la cabeza mostrando un monton de sicatrises en la cabeza.

De pronto un kunai destrozo la ventana de donde salio una chica de cabello morado.

Te adelantaste como siempre anko-dijo hibiki.

A si soy yo, además me dejaste muchos, no será que te estas hablan dando-dijo anko.

Mejor dicho que los que están presentando muy buenos-dijo el sujeto.

Bien mi nombre es mitarashi anko y se re instructora en la segunda ronda a si que vallan al bosque de la muerte tendrán 2 horas para llegar-dijo anko.

Ya pasadas las 2 horas se veian a todos los equipos en la entrada del bosque de la muerte.

Ah estoy ansioso por saber que tendremos que a ser-dijo naruto en ese momento llego anko explicando las reglas que igual a las de la historia original.

Ah una cosa mas tendrán que llenar estas formas, para que la aldea y yo no nos hagamos responsables de sus muertes-dijo anko a lo que muchos se fueron después de las firmas naruto y su equipo se fueron a la área designada para esperar el aviso a lo que los sasuke activo su mangekyo sharingan invocando al Susano, hinata activo su byakugan y naruto entro en modo sabio con algo de chakra haciendo que la pupila rasgada atraviese el rectángulo y cambiando la picmentacion amarilla a naranja junto con el iris.

Listo-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa y determinación.

Para que lo preguntas-dijo sasuke muy confiado.

Naruto ya nos conoces siempre estamos listos-dijo hinata.

Si tienen razón-dijo naruto invocando a kurama en ese momento el aviso para que entraran al bosque de la muerte como 3 horas después a naruto le dio ganas de orinar haciendo una parada breve.

Uff pude escribir mi nombre completo-dijo un sujeto que se transformo en naruto.

a lo que sasuke prosedio lansarle un kunai a lo que el sujeto lo esquivo.

Oye que te pasa-dijo el naruto falso.

Sabes ya no mientas obia mente eres un sujeto que se transformo en naruto ya que naruto invoco a kurama y el nunca diría eso enfrente de hinata-dijo sasuke para luego noquearlo con un rápido movimiento.

Con naruto este estaba pasiando un poco para ver a los alrededores.

Ca choro guelo a unas personas rudiandonos-dijo kurama.

Oigan sagan se que están ahí-dijo naruto a lo que salieron 2 sujetos.

Muy bien niño danos tu pergamino o si no te mataremos-dijo uno de los sujetos.

Ustedes no pueden contra mi, jutsu de fuego fénix selestial-dijo naruto para que el fuego en forma de fénix matara a los sujetos a lo naruto vio que su pergamino era del cielo al igual que el de ellos pero lo guardo por si acaso.

A lo que naruto se fue con sus compañeros lo que a via pasado.

Ya veo bueno nos sirve de mucho ya que unos de los otros equipos tienen dos de tierra podríamos hacer un intercambio-dijo sasuke.

Eso mismo pensé yo pero siento un chakra a ser carse y al parecer es muy grande su nivel-

Como cual es su nivel-dijo sasuke.

Al venos de podría comparase con el de los sanin-dijo naruto.

Un minuto narutono que orochimaru i va a atacar la aldea-dijo hinata.

Tienes razón pero por que esta aquí bueno de todas maneras lleva te los pergaminos-dijo naruto entregándole los pergaminos a lo que hinata se fue y justo en ese momento llego orochimaru.

Juju que tenemos aquí-dijo orochimaru con su disfraz.

No juegues orochimaru sabemos que eres tu-dijo naruto lo que orochimaru se quita la mascara.

Valla impresionante pero seguro que no quieren huir-dijo orochimaru lansandose a pelear.

FIN.

Proximo capitulo: sasuke y naruto vs orochimaru.


	12. sasuke y naruto vs orochimaru

CAPITULO 12: SASUKE Y NARUTO VS OROCHIMARU.

Que hacemos naruto-dijo sasuke.

A diferencia de Tsunade y Jiraiya que casi no piensan antes de actuar orochimaru es literalmente un genio-dijo naruto.

Que pasa no me van a tacar-dijo orochimaru a lo que naruto con una gran velocidad le da un puñetazo que lo manda volando varios metros.

Sasuke ten el amaterasu preparado y cuando te diga ya mandas las llamas hacia mi-dijo naruto.

Porque hacia ti?-dijo sasuke un poco confundido.

Solo confía en mi-dijo naruto hasta que llego orochimaru dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hiso retroceder unos pasos en ese momento orochimaru transformo su brazos en serpientes que enrollaron naruto.

A hora-dijo naruto para que sasuke lanzara el amaterasu quemando solo a las serpientes y no a naruto.

Justo en ese momento orochimaru y so unas poses de mano para que luego de terminar la secuencia de sellos para invocar a dos grandes serpientes a lo sasuke con el amaterasu hisendiaran las dos a lo que orochimaru maldijo para sus adentros a si que orochimaru saco una espada de su boca enfrascandose en un duelo de en donde naruto estaba usando la espada de sabuza y sasuke una katana(cave aclarar que naruto tenia un sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca derecha en donde también estaba la katana)se veian un monton de chispas durante la pelea asta que de un momento a otro sasuke saco un Susano incompleto para atacar a Orochimaru lo cual fe muy efectivo ya que pudo atraparlo.

Y que asemos con el-dijo sasuke señalando a orochimaru.

No estoy muy seguro pero una cosa es segura fue la pelea mas fácil que hemos tenido-dijo naruto aburrido.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo sasuke.

Ahora que lo pienso, dime orochimaru cual era tu plan para destruir la aldea-dijo naruto.

Nnca te lo dire maldito mocoso-dijo orochimaru que empeso a decirles miles de groserías que haría que un mal hablado se viera como un niño ya como 2 minutos después orochimaru termino ya que le faltaba el aire.

Valla si que es mal hablo-dijo naruto.

Valla que si pero yo se como hacer que hable-dijo sasuke preparando el amaterasu.

Esta bien se los dire-dijo orochimaru ya que no quería morir.

Pues dilo de una vez que no tenemos todo el dia-dijo naruto y a si orochimar conto su plan que seria igual al de la historia original cuando termino los dos genin pensaron.

Que eres pedófilo o que-dijo naruto.

Porque todo el mundo piensa lo mismo-dijo orochimaru.

Bueno creo que de veriamos contactar con el hokage-dijo naruto.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo sasuke asi naruto le dio mas chakra a kurama para que aumentara de tamaño para que los llevara los llevara pero antes de irse no que aron a orochimaru(cave resaltar que kurama solo vio la pelea desde una rama).

Ya cuando llegaron a la torre se encontraron con hinata e iruzen que tenia su traje de combates.

Mire viejo trajimos a orochimaru-dijo naruto señalándolo.

Me alegro que están bien-dijo iruzen.

Pero por quien nos tomas-dijo naruto con una de sus características sonrisas.

Si tienes razón ya tienen el otro pergamino-dijo iruzen.

No pero tenemos otro del cielo eso nos sirve para intercambiar con otros equipos-dijo naruto justo en ese momento llegaron ino, shikamaru y chouji.

Hola chicos-dijo naruto.

A lo que solo se limitaron a devolver el saludo.

Oigan cuales pergaminos tienen-dijo naruto.

Solo tenemos 2 pero de la tierra-dijo shikamaru.

Pues nosotros tenemos 2 del cielo-dijo naruto a lo que después de charlar un rato intercanviaron los rollos a lo que iruzen los felicita por llegar asta aquí.

Oiga hokage sama podríamos hablar en un lugar privado-dijo narto serio a lo que iruzen asintió después de ir a un lugar para hablar mas agusto.

Bien de que rias hablarme-dijo iruzen a lo que naruto le explico lo que orochimaru iva aser.

Ya veo dudo mucho que se detengan asta alcanzar su objetivo, a si que naruto permitiré que liberes a kurama pero con una condición-dijo iruzen con un tono un poco de primido.

Cual es?-dijo naruto a lo que iruzen le dijo la condición.

Ya veo creo que no queda de otra-dijo naruto para que volvieran con su equipo .

Oye naruto que hacemos estoy aburrido-dijo sasuke.

Que tal si vamos y vemos como lo hacen otros quipos-dijo naruto.

Me parece bien-dijo sasuke.

Entonces que esperamos-dijo hinata.

A lo que se fueron a ver como lo hacían otros equipos ya después de que aproximada mente 5 horas después escucharon un grito que parecía ser de una chica que le llamo la atención al rubio.

Naruto-dijo sasuke.

No necesitas decírmelo-dijo naruto yendo a donde se escucho el sonoro grito a lo que naruto vio que una chica pelirroja estaba siendo perseguida por un gran oso asta que la chica se tropeso haciendo que se callera y se le cayera los lentes que tenia puestos a lo que naruto i so un jutsu de fuego para asustar al oso que efectiva mente funciono.

Estas bien-dijo naruto.

Si muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo la chica.

Ten creo que esto te pertenece-dijo naruto pasándole los lentes a la chica.

Muchas gracias podría saber el nombre de mi salvador-dijo la chica.

Ha si donde están mis modales me llamo uzumaki naruto-dijo naruto.

Entonces aun que dan-dijo la chica.

Perdón pero me podrias decir tu nombre-dijo naruto.

Me llamo uzumaki karin-dijo la chica identificada como karin.

Ya veo a eso te referias con "Entonces aun que dan"-dijo naruto.

Quienes son ellos-dijo karin señalando a sasuke y hinata.

Son mis compañeros-dijo naruto para que después de las presentaciones se dirigieran a la torre.

Me pregunto como será la siguiente ronda-dijo sasuke emocionado.

Chicos cuando llegemos a la torre tengo que hablar con ustedes muy seria mente-dijo naruto un poco triste.

Tiene que ver con la platica que tuviste con el hokage-dijo sasuke notando la poca triteza de naruto.

Si-dijo simplemente el rubio.

Tiene que ver con "eso"-dijo hinata.

Si-dijo de nuevo el rubio con esas palabras sasuke se dio cuenta de todo.

Entonces tendras que?-dijo sasuke a s amigo.

Me temo que si-dijo naruto.

Entonces, vamos con tigo-dijo hinata.

Perdón que me meta pero de que están hablan-dijo karin a lo que hinata le conto todo sobre naruto y de su "estado".

Ya veo-dijo karin entendiendo todo.

Pero ahora como se lo diremos a haku y sabuza-dijo sasuke.

Tendremos que de cirselo-dijo naruto.

Ya veo-dijo sasuke.

Hinata,sasuke tendrán que demostrarles a todos su verdadero poder-dijo naruto.

Quieres darles un infarto?-dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

Una ultima broma-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que sasuke i so lo mismo.

Ya cuando llegaron a la torre naruto le explico todo a iruzen mas lo que planeaba a ser y sobre karin y su habilidad ya después de eso naruto le pidió a iruzen que trajeran a sabuza y haku ya cuando llegaron y naruto les explico todo a sabuza y haku le dijeron que nunca lo iban a dejar solo por el tremendo favor que les i so ya pasado esos cinco dias llegaron los equipos y las peleas serian iguales solo que el chico que iba a pelear contra gaara se rindió antes a si siendo descalificado y que dando las batallas a si(y kankuro no lo puse por que me da flojera eso y me cae mal, XD):

1.-naruto vs hinata.

2 sasuke.(hubo un impar a si que sasuke pelearía contra quien ganara en la pelea de naruto y hinata).

3.-Shikamaru vs temari.

Felicito a los que lograron pasar a la siguiente ronda la peleas serán dentro de un mes para que puedan entrenar-dijo iruzen a lo que todos se fueron antes de que siquiera pudiese sacar varias ojas de papel por que las usaría para discurso.

Ya en la casa de naruto todos estaban planeando ir se de la aldea por lo que dijo iruzen.

Y bueno en que momentos nos vamos ya que todo lo tenemos planeado?-dijo sasuke.

Tendremos que esperar a que gaara se descontrole-dijo naruto.

Y como le a remos para detenerlo?-dijo sasuke.

Sabuza y haku se encargaran de temari y kankuro pero ojo no los vallan a matar-dijo naruto a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

Sasuke,hinata y yo nos encargaremos de gaara esto significa que sasuke usara el susano si shukaku a parece y si logra salir hinata tendras que dejarlo convertirse en el shukaku ya que en el caso de que no funcioné que kurama no pueda hablar con el tendrás que despertarlo-dijo naruto.

Tengo una duda-dijo kurama.

Cual?-dijo naruto sorprendido.

Si cuando desaparezca shukaku ese tal gaara no va a seguir con ganas de pelear?-dijo kurama.

Tienes razón pero nos enfrentamos a un chico y no a una bestia con cola-dijo naruto.

Si pero toma en cuenta que su habilidad con la arena es impresionante asta me atrevo a decir que esta al nivel de shukaku-dijo kurama.

Entonces cuando fusionemos nuestros chacras deberíamos tener suficiente poder para derrotarlo y si lo combinamos con el kaioken y el modo sabio debería será mas que suficiente-dijo naruto.

Buen punto pero ahora que me acuerdo madara uchiha me coloco la armadura del Susano –dijo kurama haciendo memoria.

Eso es impresionante-dijo sasuke.

Ahí una cosa que cosa que no entiendo-dijo kakashi.

Que cosa-dijo naruto.

El sello que se usa para restringir a un biju es para que no puedan salir, además como ya dijiste el shukaku puede salir y eso es imposible a menos de que el sello este alterado o se lleven bien-dijo kakashi que estaba allí.

Es verdad-dijo kurama.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que el sello es inestable-dijo naruto.

Tiene sentido-dijo kurama.

Y a donde iremos-dijo samara ya que no sabia a donde irían.

Al país del remolino el hogar de los uzumaki-dijo naruto.

Asta donde yo se ese lugar que en ruinas-dijo sabuza.

Si pero tengo un amigo que podría ayudarnos-dijo naruto.

Tazuna?-dijo sabuza.

Si-dijo naruto.

Ah, ya que-dijo sabuza imaginándose como le iba a "recibir".

Cuando te iras para entrenar-dijo sasuke de repente.

Pensaba en mañana o pasado mañana-dijo naruto.

Pensabas irte sin nosotros-dijo hinata.

Si ya que soy el único jichuriki de la aldea-dijo naruto.

Ah ya que pero tendras que irte pasado mañana-dijo hinata.

Ya que ire caminar un rato a si podre pensar como le haremos para que no nos vean-dijo naruto.

Si por la conmoción dudo que alguien sede cuenta-dijo kakashi.

El único que jamas me quitara el ojo de en sima es danzo-dijo naruto para luego retirarse.

Tiene razón-dijo iruzen que estaba para ayudar.

 **Con naruto.**

Oye kurama conoces algún jutsu que nos pueda ayudar?-dijo naruto.

Déjame escarbar en mi memoria-dijo kurama.

Recuerda que tiene que ser un jutsu que pueda llevar a muchas personas-dijo naruto.

Mmm, ya me acorde-dijo kurama.

Cual es?-dijo naruto bastante intrigado.

Tu sabes cual es el jutsu con que le pusieron rayo amarillo a tu padre-dijo kurama.

Oh ya veo pero como le haremos por que principal mente no puedo lanzar un kunai tan lejos-dijo naruto.

Es que tu padre no invento el jutsu si no que fue el segundo hokage solo que minato le hizo algunas mejoras-dijo kurama.

Tienes razón además le podria pedirle al viejo que me dejara ver como se hace la técnica-dijo naruto.

Exacto lo único que te falta son pastillas de super soldado para que puedas ir te mañana-dijo kurama.

A que te refieres?-dijo naruto confundido.

Dudo que esas locas no te dejen como gasparin-dijo kurama.

Tienes razón y mucho menos hinata-dijo naruto entre feliz y asustado.

Me sorprende la enorme resistencia que tiene-dijo kurama.

Si tienes razón pero ahí que abmitir una cosa y es que de cuerpo no esta nada mal-dijo naruto.

Pues si a y se olvido comentarte que los del clan hyuga suelen madurar temprana mente y me refiero a sus cuerpos-dijo kurama.

A que te refieres?-dijo naruto.

A que los hyuga pueden tener hijos a partir de los 10 años aun que solo es algo que me conto el viejo(se refiere al rikudou senin)-dijo kurama.

Eso es imposible-dijo el rubio muy incrédulo.

Oye naruto dime una cosa-dijo kurama.

Que cosa?-dijo naruto.

Dime por que quieres liberarme del sello y quiero la verdad-dijo kurama con los ojos serrados.

Es que te lo debo-dijo naruto.

A que te refieres?-dijo kurama muy sorprendido.

Es que cuando salía muy herido de cada persecución me curabas aun que solo fuese para que tu no murieras-dijo naruto.

Naruto dime la verdad-dijo kurama.

Es la verdad yo no te veo como un arma si no como un amigo-dijo naruto.

Ja nunca nadie había se a referido a mi como un amigo-dijo kurama con unas gotas en sus ojos que naruto no noto.

Ya veo pero dejemos el sentimentalismo a un lado y pensamos en el entrenamiento-dijo naruto.

Si tienes razón oye eso me recuerda que el viejo me dijo antes de morir que dejo un sello especial por si alguien como tu a pareciese-dijo kurama a siendo memoria.

Sello especial? Y a que te refieres con que a alguien como yo-dijo naruto.

Es que el me dijo que sello poder el poder para activar rineneingan-dijo kurama.

Ya veo-dijo naruto.

Y también sello un poco del chakra de su madre, que ella realmente es la persona primera persona en tener chakra-dijo kurama.

Valla-dijo naruto sin creérselo.

Oye naruto ya pudiste con vinar el elemento rayo con el raseingan-dijo kurama curioso.

No ya que sigue siendo demasiado inestable-dijo naruto dando un suspiro.

No me es extraña ya entre los elementos el rayo es el que tiene jutsus de muerte instantánea-dijo kurama.

Es verdad bueno tenemos que volver a la casa-dijo naruto para caminar y tomar rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llego encontró a iruzen y kakashi en el suelo inconscientes y lo siguiente que vieron fue jiraiya ser usado como pelota de playa.

Pero que paso aquí-dijo naruto sin comprender nada.

Yo que tu salgo corriendo-dijo kurama para de sapareser en una bola de humo a lo que las chicas se dieron cuenta a lo que comenzó una persecución bastante grasiosa que quien sabe como pero harian ver a minato como una vieja tortuga.

Para la suerte de naruto las chicas se cansaron un par de minutos después y naruto les pregunto que había pasado.

Descubrimos que iruzen,kakashi y jiraiya nos espiaban por las noches y bueno ya sabras-dijo haku.

Donde están sasuke y sabuza?-dijo naruto a lo que los nombrados salieron de sus escondites.

No que riamos morir a si que nos escondimos-explico sasuke antes de que naruto preguntara.

Ah y que aremos con los 3 idiotas-dijo samara.

a se poco encontré una técnica que aun que es muy ridícula es bastante efectiva-dijo naruto.

Como se llama?-dijo sabuza bastante interesado.

Primeramente el nombre no es literal-dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

A que te refieres?-dijo sasuke.

La técnica se llama muerte milenaria-dijo naruto.

Ya entiendo por que lo dijiste-dijo sasuke.

Despues de que naruto hiciera un clon para mostrar la técnica prosedio a mostrarla a lo que después de mostrarla callaron de espalda por la técnica.

Es una broma esa técnica-dijo sabuza.

Si lo piensas bien sirve de mucho, pero cambiando de tema vallamos a dormir-dijo naruto para ir se a su a vitacion seguido de las chicas que si no fuera por los sellos que reprimen el sonido nadie hubiera dormido.

FIN.

Siguiente capitulo: sorpresas.


	13. sorpresas inesperadas

CAPITULO 13: sorpresas.

Era de mañana y se veía a un rubio empacando para irse de entrenamiento ya que las chicas lo dejaron por lo de anoche.

Ya tengo casi todo listo para el entrenamiento lo único que necesito son las instrucciones para a ser el jutsu de mi padre-dijo naruto.

Si y si nos sobra tiempo te enseñaremos las bases del ki-dijo goku con una sonrisa.

A demás cachorro ten en cuenta de que no será fácil dominar mi chacra y eso también va para el jutsu-dijo kurama que estaba en el suelo.

Si tienes razón pero llaveras que podre-dijo naruto extendiendo su puño para que luego kurama devolviera el gestó.

Ya que casi todo esta listo de verías ir a hablar con el hokage-dijo vegeta.

Voy a imbiar un clon para ello-dijo naruto haciendo el clon.

Oye dime una cosa naruto-dijo kurama.

Que cosa?-dijo naruto.

No as notado que hay mucho silencio en la casa-dijo kurama.

Oye tienes razón va no creo que sea de que asustarse-dijo naruto convencido de sus palabras.

Si tu lo dices-dijo kurama.

Oye dime kurama cuales son la habilidades de shukaku?-dijo naruto.

se destaca en el elemento viento y imán no se si usa el elemento tierra y tiene una amplio conocimiento de ninjutsu medico entre sus debilidades están su velocidad y como esta echo de arena el elemento agua-dijo kurama.

Mmm, bueno sasuke sabe jutsus de elemento rayo que combinado con el agua lograríamos un ataque mas potente-dijo naruto.

Es un biju a si que no le haría mucho daño-dijo kurama.

Toma en cuenta que si sasuke usa el jutsu correcto podría deshacer mucha arena-dijo naruto.

Pues si-dijo kurama en ese momento llego el clon de naruto con las instrucciones del jutsu del dios trueno volador.

Justo a tiempo-dijo naruto.

Entonces vámonos-dijo kurama.

Mejor que me despida-dijo naruto.

Sabes cuanto tardaremos de aquí uzu-dijo kurama.

Ah ya que-dijo naruto para que empezará a caminar a si a las puertas de la aldea.

Oye kurama sabes a donde se fueron todos por que no los vi abajo-dijo naruto.

Que hora es?-dijo kurama.

Las 11 por?-dijo naruto.

Es que como despertaste a las 9 tu vieron que irse sin ti-dijo kurama un poco nervioso.

Ya veo-dijo naruto.

Es la ultimas ves que hago un favor-pensó kurama.

 _Flashback_

Se veían a una a todos saliendo de sus habitaciones diciendo se buenos días erecto por una o ji perla.

Alguien ha visto hinata?-dijo samara.

No-dijeron todos al unísono hasta que se hoyo un grito desde el baño.

Creo que ya se donde esta-dijo sasuke.

Pero por que gritaría a si?-dijo sabuza.

Que tal si en ves de hablar vamos y vemos que pasa con ella-dijo haku caminando hacia el baño.

Oye hinata estas bien?-dijo haku a lo que no hubo respuesta a si que decidido entrar a ver que le pasaba cuando entro vio una prueba de embarazo que mostraba tres signos de mas lo que significaba que hinata estaba embaraza(si se preguntan por hinata es que dio el grito y se desmayo).

Tienen que venir a ver esto-dijo haku a lo que se asomaron para saber que avía y lo que vieron los dejo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Oigan que pasa?-dijo kurama que siempre salía de naruto mientras estaba dormido y cuando vio lo que le pasaba lo dejo sin palabras.

Esto de ve dese ser una broma dijeron al unisonó.

Kurama nosotros llevaremos a hinata al hospital mientras tanto tu encárgate de naruto. Sabuza tu cargaras a hinata-dijo samara a lo que el nombra procedió a cargar hinata.

Muy bien a hora vámonos a y kurama cuando me refería con que te encargues me refería a que no le digas nada-dijo samara con un tono atemorizante.

 _Fin del flashback._

En el hospital de konoha se veía a una o ji perla sentada de un segundo a otro a pareció un doctor con un informe en mano.

Bien señorita hinata-dijo el doctor antes de ser interrumpido.

Solo hinata- dijo hinata.

Tengo que decirle que estoy a sombrado por que nunca vi una persona que llagase a tener un hijo a tal edad y estoy aquí para decirle que los exámenes salieron positivos-dijo el doctor.

Ya veo-dijo hinata entre feliz y sorprendida.

Por lo que se usted esta en los exámenes chunin no es a ¿si?-dijo el doctor.

No se equivoca-dijo hinata imaginándose lo que iba a decir el doctor.

Ya veo temo decirle que no podrá participar-dijo el doctor.

Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo hinata.

Bien puede retirarse-dijo el doctor antes de que hinata saliera.

Con naruto el estaba usando el modo chacra de cuatro colas para llegar mas rápido mientras que vegeta, goku y kurama estaban hablando de que pasaría si naruto liberaba el sello ya que gracias el sello naruto puede usar chacra y no ki a un nivel mas alto.

Y entonces cual es la posibilidad que desaparezcan-dijo kurama.

A que te refieres kurama?-dijo goku sin entender nada.

A que ustedes tienen la posibilidad de desaparecer ya que su ki tuvo que desvanecerse durante la pelea de naruto y además siguen aquí gracias a que ustedes adsorben pequeñas cantidades del chacra de naruto ya que el sello limita el mío y grades cantidades de ki-dijo kurama dejando a ambos sayajins sorprendidos.

A que te refieres kurama-dijo vegeta.

Como ustedes dijeron todos los seres vivos tienen ki y el chacra es como una versión un poco mas limitada-dijo este.

Como podríamos desaparecer?-dijo goku.

Ustedes como tal no adsorben chacra si no que el sello expulsa cierta cantidad chacra y como el shimigami fue quien coloco sus almas dentro de naruto colocando cierto limite y como el chacra expulsado este se con vierte en energía espiritual y como son espíritus bueno lo demás se explica solo-dijo kurama.

Goku a notemos como hacer nuestras técnicas para que naruto las use en un futuro-dijo vegeta a lo que goku asintió con una sonrisa naruto que lo había es cuchado todo solo se limito a llorar en silencio.

 _2 días después._

Bueno al fin llegamos-dijo naruto viendo el enorme desastre que alguna vez fue el hogar de los uzumaki.

Me lo imaginaba menos en ruina-dijo vegeta.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron goku y kurama al mismo tiempo.

Bueno a liberar el sello-dijo naruto a lo que entro a su mente para abrir el sello pero a medio camino sintió dos chacras.

Oigan ustedes también sintieron eso?-dijo naruto.

Solo conozco a dos personas que tienen ese chacra-dijo kurama con una sonrisa.

Quienes?-dijo naruto confundido.

Concéntrate en esos dos chacras mientras liberas el sello-dijo kurama a lo que naruto i so lo que kurama le había dicho retomando el proceso pero a solo un centímetro de distancia una mano le agarro.

No creo que debas a ser eso-dijo el desconocido a lo que naruto se dispuso a voltear para ver que eran sus padres.

Papa, mama-dijo naruto al borde de las lagrimas.

Sabes que somos tus padres-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Si-dijo naruto.

Naruto lo que vas a hacer es una locura ya que podrías liberar un caos en konoha-dijo minato dejando de lado el sentimentalismo.

Es verdad-dijo kushina.

Se lo que hago además el es mi amigo-dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa a lo que sus padres se a sombraron por lo que dijo.

Amigo del kiuby?-dijo sorprendidos asta que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de goku y vegeta.

Ya habrá les explicare luego-dijo naruto abriendo el sello.

Listo kurama-dijo naruto.

Tienes que preguntar?-dijo kurama a lo que naruto solo sonrió a lo que una especie de aura empezó a rodear a naruto mientras cambiaba de color.

Con goku y vegeta empezaron a desaparecer a lo que naruto lo noto y saco unas lagrimas y en un susurro dijo adiós después de unos minutos el chacra de kurama termino de fusionarse cuando todo termino naruto procedió a explicarles todo a sus padres.

 _Time skip (2 dias antes de la prueba final de los exámenes chunin)._

Se veía a un rubio cerca de las puertas de konoha que iba caminando como si nada cuando al fin el joven rubio había llegado a su destino solo paro por un momento para observar las grandes puertas hasta que decidió entrar e ir directamente a la oficina del hokage y haciendo gala de su nueva velocidad llego a la oficina sin nada de esfuerzo.

Ya volví viejo-dijo naruto.

Hola naruto y por cierto cuantas veces te eh dicho que no patees la puerta-dijo iruzen.

Jeje lo siento viejo bueno cambiando de tema-dijo naruto poniéndose serio.

Que pasa-dijo iruzen.

"El" sigue encerrado ¿verdad?-dijo naruto para que el viejo sandaime solo asintiera.

Oye naruto creo que deberías ir a tu casa para hablar con tus amigos por que sucedió algo que lo mas probable es que te deje boqui abierto-dijo iruzen.

A que se refiere-dijo naruto extrañado por el resiente cambio de al que le llamaba abuelo.

Ve y lo sabras-dijo iruzen a lo que naruto solo se fue con la duda y la intriga a si que se dirigido a su casa caminando para pensar que podría ser.

Tu que crees kurama?-dijo el rubio para que de un momento a otro kurama apareciera en la cabeza de su compañero y amigo.

mmm. no te sabría de sir con seguridad pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con la charla que tuvimos antes de irnos-dijo kurama.

Te refieres a la de los hyugas-dijo naruto.

Cual mas?-dijo kurama.

Lo dudo un poco-dijo naruto.

Cuando te refieres a poco significa que podría ser es exactamente eso?-dijo kurama.

Sip-dijo naruto a lo que el resto del camino solo fue un silencio entre los dos asta que kurama toco el tema que podría cambiarlo todo.

Dime piensas usar eso contra shukaku?-dijo kurama.

Solo si tus sospechas son reales-dijo naruto a lo que después de un rato naruto llego a su casa a lo que se dio cuenta que no había nadie pero de repente le llego un olor que venia de la cocina cuando se asomo pudo ver que hinata estaba ahí junto con haku y samara.

Hola chicas-dijo naruto llamando la atención de las presentes.

Naruto?-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo ya que no esperaban al rubio sino asta mañana.

Este donde están los de mas?-dijo naruto con una gota en la nuca por lo sucedido.

Sasuke esta entrenando con kakashi y sabuza esta de misión-le respondió Samara.

Ya veo, oigan el viejo me dijo que viniera para haca ya que tenían algo que decirme-dijo naruto para que haku y Samara se miraran y luego salir de la habitación dejando a naruto y hinata.

Que sucede?-dijo naruto.

Bueno naruto ahí un tema del que tenemos que hablar-dijo hinata para ver la reacción del rubio quien solo tomo asiento para escuchar.

Como decirte esto-hinata no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

Tranquila puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo naruto para que hinata tomara la valentía necesaria para decirle.

Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy embaraza-dijo hinata a lo que naruto se desmallo.

Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Samara con una sonrisa a lo quelas otras dos solo suspiraron por que tenia razón.

Yo propongo que ahí que llevarlo a su habitación para que se recupere del desmallo-dijo haku a o que procedieron a levantarlo para llevarlo a su habitación casi después de 2 horas se veía a un rubio ya despertando.

Que sueño aunque nunca me imagine algo a si-dijo naruto a kurama.

A lo que naruto se dio cuenta que enfrente suyo estaban hinata ,Samara y haku.

No fue un sueño vedad?-dijo naruto a lo que solo movieron las cabezas en forma que se diera a entender que no fe un sueño hinata estaba apunto de hablar pero haciendo gala de su nueva velocidad abrazo a hinata diciéndole que lo feliz que estaba.

Samara vio a haku y le i so una señal para dejar a la pareja a solas .Ya después de unos minutos abrasados se separaron para poder hablar una rato.

Lo tomaste mejor de lo que me esperaba-dijo hinata.

Pues claro ya que tendré un hijo-dijo naruto muy emocionado.

Solo por que tu clan estará renaciendo de las cenizas verdad?-dijo hinata.

Si en parte. Ahora solo tengo una molestia-dijo naruto.

Cual es?-dijo hinata.

Es sobre gaara ya que seremos padres tu no podrás pelear-dijo naruto.

Si tu y sasuke tendrán que arreglárselas-dijo hinata un poco deprimida.

Pero no te preocupes de seguro todo saldrá bien-dijo naruto caminando hacia la puerta cuando la abrió se cayeron Samara haku y karin que estaban es cuchando todo.

Ya luego de un rato llegaron sasuke y kakashi que se sorprendieron deber al rubio ahí.

Hola naruto-dijeron ambos a la ves.

Hola-dijo simplemente.

Ya te enteraste del estado de hinata verdad?-dijo sasuke yendo directo al grano a lo el rubio solo asintió.

Pasando a un tema mas importante que aremos contra el ichibi-dijo sasuke dando un suspiro.

Tendras que ponerle la armadura del Susano a kurama-dijo naruto.

Ya veo pero tendras que sacar a kurama en nuestra pelea ya que hinata no puede-dijo sasuke.

Si ya lo se bueno mañana practicaremos eso-dijo naruto.

Oye dime naruto ya sabes como hacer la técnica de tu padre?-dijo kakashi entrando a la conversación.

Pues si y fue menos difícil de lo que me esperaba-dijo naruto como si fuera poca cosa.

Ya-dijo simplemente kakashi.

Oye naruto donde esta tu banda?-dijo sasuke ya que noto que naruto no la traía puesta.

Ah ya no sirve de algo traerla puesta si de todas maneras nos vamos-dijo naruto con un suspiro.

Pues durante su enfrentamiento pónganle una ralla que atraviese la banda para que se sobreentienda que están dejando konoha-dijo kakashi con un aire de tristeza.

A lo que los dos solo asintieron.

Oye naruto que piensas hacer con la casa?-dijo kakashi de repente.

La pienso sellar en un pergamino ya que kurama me enseño fuinjutsu-dijo naruto.

A lo que los dos se sorprendieron ya que piensa sellar una mansión que para las bases del fuinjutsu es lo básico es algo impresionante ya que el fuinjutsu es bastante complicado de aprender(no voy a detallar la casa por que me da flojera).

 _Time skip(examen chunin)._

Eran al rededor de las 9 de la mañana y casi toda la aldea estaba allí asiéndose la pregunta de por que en un lugar tan abierto en donde fácil mente podría caber gamabunta ya después de una hora llegaron los participantes y dar comienzo a las batallas de la ultima fase de los exámenes chunin.

Poco antes de que comenzasen las peleas a ayato se le informo sobre el estado de hinata (ayato no muere ya que no fue enviado).

Hinata hyuga por un asunto personal no podrá pelear a si que uzumaki naruto es el ganador ahora será la pelea de nara shikamaru y sabaku no temari-dijo ayato para que los mencionados bajaran la pelea seria como la original solo que shikamaru da un poco mas de pelea.

Sabaku no temari es la ganadora ahora la pelea será entre naruto y sasuke-dijo ayato a lo que los mencionados solo bajaron por las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Oye sasuke que tal siles mostramos todo nuestro poder-dijo naruto aun con la sonrisa y los ojos serrados.

Quieres darles un infarto o que?-dijo sasuke.

Solo una ultima broma antes de irnos-dijo naruto en un tono que solo pudo escuchar sasuke.

 _En las gradas._

Se veían a hinata, haku, samara y sabuza.

De donde sacaron las palomitas-dijo sabuza por las chicas habían sacado palomitas de quien sabe donde.

Y eso importa?-dijo samara.

No del todo-dijo sabuza pero rápidamente se percato de que ayato estaba apunto de dar la señal para que comenzase la pelea y al igual que las muchachas saco unas palomitas de quien sabe donde.

 _FIN._

Los comentarios había alguien que estaba criticándome por así decirlo las faltas de ortografía y aun que es verdad lo que dice no entiendo por que lo pone ya que yo se que tengo faltas de ortografía pero no es para que me lo "restriegue en la cara" de forma indirecta a si que por favor no coloquen eso y si lo van a ser que venga con una sugerencia para mejorar esa parte.

Próximo capitulo: **_naruto vs sasuke._**


	14. sasuke vs naruto y gaara vs naruto

**_CAPITULO 14:_** **_naruto vs sasuke y naruto vs gaara._**

Ayato dio la señal para que comenzasen ninguno se movía desde donde estaban sasuke serró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió era el mangekyo sharingan después de unos segundos sasuke se movio a una gran velocidad para golpear a naruto pero de naruto sedio cuanta a tiempo y se defendió del golpe que iba directo a su estomago naruto agarro rápidamente la mano de sasuke para que no se escapase y saltando naruto aun agarrando la mano de sasuke y darle una patada giratoria sasuke intento esquivar la patada pero la patada iba a una gran velocidad a si que solo alcanzó a defenderse con su brazo libre cuando impacto la patada sasuke salió volando asta estrellarse con un árbol y por la fuerza del impacto el árbol no soporto y se quebró dando paso a un gran destrozo de arboles(cabe recalcar que estaban en el bosque a petición de iruzen ya que naruto iba a sacar a kurama).

Ya levántate sasuke que no tenemos todo en día-dijo naruto a lo que sasuke salio de entre los arboles para ver que no tenia un rasguño ya que tenia el tórax del Susano.

Vamos naruto saca todo tu poder-dijo sasuke a lo que naruto solo sonrio y en un abrir y serrar de ojos naruto tuviera una especie de manto de color amarillo con una aura casi imperceptible de color amarillo(la vestimenta seria igual a la de shippuden solo adaptada para el cuerpo de naruto).

Impresionante-dijo sasuke en shock por lo que veía y eso no es todo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa solo para aparecer detrás de sasuke con una velocidad incomparable naruto rápidamente le dio un golpe a sasuke por la espalda que lo mando a volar pero justo a 5 metros antes de llegar a otro árbol apareció naruto dándole una patada en el mentón que lo mando a los cielos justo cuando a un seguía suspendido en el cielo naruto apareció arriba de el intentando darle un golpe que lo en vie al suelo pero en un movimiento rápido sasuke activo el Susano perfecto dándole un fuerte golpe a naruto que fue enviado a volar.

Sa…sasuke es el gana…-pero no pudo seguir ya que apareció un kurama con su tamaño original.

Oh así que eso pasa cuando eres amigo de un biju-dijo sasuke bastante sorprendido pero lo disimulaba.

A lo que la gran bestia solo dio una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes.

Ya vasta de chachara y sigamos con nuestra batalla-dijo naruto activando el modo sabio y atacando al Susano especifica mente en donde se encontraba sasuke impactándole de lleno enviándole unos metros a si atrás que para los espectadores eran unos kilómetros.

Con los espectadores.

Estos se estaban preguntando que si eran humanos o demonios en una pelea a muerte con los amigos de naruto y sasuke no estaban mejor ya que ellos habían notado la aura que a vía rodeado al rubio con los hokages se preguntaban que eran esos dos viendo a iruzen con ganas de preguntarle a lo que el raikage se disponía a preguntar asta que iruzen le respondió(en esta historia los kages de la naciones elementales estarían de expectantes para ver a sus futuros chunin).

No se de donde diantres sacaron todo ese poder lo único que se es que naruto el de pelo rubio tuvo que influir en el poder del uchiha-dijo iruzen aburrido ya que nada le sorprendía hoy en día.

De vuelta a la batalla.

Sasuke se había recompuesto del golpe a si que desenfundando unas de las espadas del Susano se disponía a atacar a lo que naruto solo sonrió para a ser un raseningan en la pata derecha de kurama para cuando chocaron estos estaban en una pelea de fuerza y en un rápido movimiento con la cola de kurama agarro la pierna del Susano y lo aventó al cielo y con el ataque a un en mano lo transformo en un rasen shuriken que aventó contra el Susano que solo i so que se elevara mas a lo que naruto se propuso hacer una biju dama que impacto de lleno contra el Susano que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo asta solo que el tórax y unas manos del Susano que cuando tocaron el piso estaban de soporte para que la caída no le hiciera daño a sasuke.

Examinador ya no me que da chacra así que me rindo-dijo sasuke muy cansado ya que había recibido mucho daño.

Perdón sasuke creo que me pase un poco-dijo naruto ya al lado de el de forma que ya no tuviera ese manto.

Un poco? Te pasaste en todo el sentido de la palabra-dijo sasuke por lo que le dijo su amigo.

Perdón perdón solo me deje llevar por la pelea-dijo naruto sacando una pastilla de súper soldado asiendo que sasuke recupere sus fuerzas.

Si como no-dijo sasuke con un toque de ironía caminando hacia el banco.

Sasuke uchiha se ha rendido por lo que el ganador es naruto uzumaki, a si que tendrá un descanso de 1 hora-dijo ayato para que las personas se dispersaran preguntándose que diantres había pasado ya que habían visto a un Susano perfecto y al mismísimo kiuby no yoko.

 _Con naruto._

Este estaba hablando con sasuke por lo que paso asta que llegaron hinata, haku, samara y sabuza felicitándolo por su victoria y preguntándole que clase de entrenamiento llegaron kakashi e iruzen.

Hola naruto-dijeron los dos a lo que naruto devolvió el saludo.

Oye naruto podrías venir con migo-dijo iruzen de forma seria.

Para que?-dijo naruto en el mismo tono que iruzen.

Los kages quieren verte-dijo iruzen.

A lo que todos en la habitación se sorprendieron sobretodo naruto.

Para que específicamente-dijo naruto.

No tengo idea pero tengo una mala espina-dijo iruzen a lo que naruto solo pudo suspirar e ir con los kages para saber que querían.

 _Ya con los kages._

Cuando llegaron naruto e iruzen solo pudieron dar un gran suspiro ya que no venia nada bueno cuando iruzen abrió la puerta los kages solo pudieron prestar atención a los dos figuras que estaban allí agradeciendo a kami de que naruto aceptara venir iruzen tomo ha ciento.

Naruto pasa por favor-dijo iruzen ya en su silla.

Ok-dijo naruto sentándose en una silla que se posicionaba frente a iruzen con dos kages a casa lado.

Muy bien vamos directo al grano y decidme para que mean llamado-dijo naruto con una cara de pocos amigos.

Primeramente te agradecemos que vinieras-dijo una pelirroja con una ropa de color azul.

Un momento usted no es mei terumi?-dijo naruto con el mismo tono que antes.

Eso tu como lo sabes?-dijo la recién nombrada.

Sabuza me conto de usted-dijo naruto.

Ya veo, ya se que te preguntas para que te hemos llamado-dijo en un tono serio.

Soy todo oídos-dijo naruto.

Que remos ofrecerte un trato-dijo el raikage.

Un trato? que clase de trato-dijo naruto.

Por lo que nos dijo iruzen tu eres en parte de el poder del peli negro verdad?-dijo el raikage.

Si-dijo simplemente.

Haremos lo siguiente haremos un tratado de paz con konaha eso implica que cada aldea ayude a konoha ha cambio tu tendrás que estar a la disposición de nosotros para a ser misiones ya que por lo que vimos podrías a ser una misión de clase s-dijo el tsuchikage.

Que quieren ganar con todo esto?-dijo naruto sabiendo que aquí a vía gato en cerrado.

Proteger a nuestros jinchuuriki ya que ahí una organización llamada akatsuki que quiere a las bestias con cola-dijo el raikage sin tanto rodeo.

Eso lo explica-dijo naruto.

Pero también tienes la opción de entrenarlos-dijo mei.

Se me ocultan algo mas ya que soy sensor y a la ves soy el jinchuuriki del kiuby-dijo naruto.

Ah mayor mente era para que nos contaras tus técnicas-dijo por fin el raikage.

En mi caso para que puedas hablar con mi jichuuriki ya que al parecer esta en un genjutsu del cual no sabemos como sacarlo-dijo mei.

Esta bien pero tengo unas condiciones-dijo naruto a lo que todos le prestaron atención.

1.-los jinchuuriki estarán bajo mi vigilancia eso significa que ningún ninja podrá acercarse.

2.-si descubro que nos están espiando les prometo que verán a sus ninjas pero en ataúdes.

3.-quiero total soledad eso incluye a mis amigos ya que los entrenare en uzusiogakure no sato el antiguo hogar de los uzumaki.

Que do claro?-dijo naruto.

Los hokages estaban muertos del miedo ya que naruto estaba mandando mucho instinto asesino que podría hacer temblar a un shinigami a lo que solo asintieron en un asiento lleno orine por el miedo.

Bien iré con mis amigos del cambio de planes-dijo naruto.

Los kages no entendieron asta que iruzen les informo de lo que iba a pasar.

A y una cosa mas-dijo naruto hasta aparecer detrás del kazekage.

Elimina ya el genjutsu que no soy idiota-dijo naruto.

Como fue que lo descubriste?-dijo un chico peli blanco.

Es bastante simple sentí tu chacra mientras peleaba con tsunade-dijo naruto.

Desgra…-pero no pudo terminar ya que naruto le atravesó con la espada del ex ninja de la neblina.

Es pero que con esto halla quedado claro lo que pasara si no cumplen las condiciones que puse-dijo naruto con el mismo instinto asesino de antes.

Mas que claro-dijeron los tres kages a la ves que se levantaron de sus asientos asiendo un saludo militar.

A si esta mejor-dijo naruto yéndose del lugar.

Que clase de monstruo es ese?-dijo el raikage.

Y no creo que allá usado todo su poder contra sasuke chiha-dijo iruzen.

A que se refiere-dijo mei.

Que naruto se le llagara a poner el titulo el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la jente ya que estamos hablando de un ninja que pudo derrotar a un Susano perfecto con poco menos de diez golpes y les recerdo que no se veía cansado después del combate y si le agregamos el echo que es el amigo de kiuby y conociéndole tienes técnicas que podrían ver a madara uchiha un niño jugando a los ninjas-dijo iruzen con un poco de temor por la enorme fuerza de su nieto adoptivo.

Vaya que ese niño es de temer-dijo el tsuchikage.

Y como si no fuera poco lo que dije descubrió el secreto de secretos-dijo iruzen.

Cual es?-dijo el raikage interesado.

Como derrotar al enemigo mas mortal el que a echo que una guerra se vea como juego el papeleo-dijo iruzen.

Ese mocoso descubrió el secreto?!-dijeron a la vez.

Si-dijo iruzen.

Naruto uzumaki eres de temer-pensaron los tres a la vez.

 _Con naruto._

Este se encontraba hablando con sus amigos a ver que opinaban.

Que piensas tu al respecto? ya que la decisión la tomaste tu-dijo sasuke.

Lo bueno es que podría ayudar otros jichuurikis la mala es que puedan sacarles la información de una u otra manera-dijo naruto.

Mmm, podrías cambiar de parecer a mis hermanos-dijo kurama apareciendo en una bola de humo.

A que te refieres?-dijo naruto.

Mira el poder de los jinchurikis radica en los biju un jinchuuriki que no tenga alguna relación con su biju solo podrá tocar la superficie del poder que tiene sin embargo si tienen una relación como nuestra podrá tener un poder inmenso que seria como el 25% del poder del rikudou senin-dijo kurama.

Llaveo-dijo naruto.

Naruto uzumaki se le solicita que valla a la arena para su combate su descanso a terminado-se escucho en los alta voces.

Bien es hora de mi encuentro, se que no ahí necesidad pero estas listo KURAMA!-dijo naruto.

Pues a darle caña-dijo kurama.

Ya en la arena se encontraban naruto y gaara frente a frente listos para su encuentro el encuentro entre los jinchuuriki.

Tu probaras mi existencia-dijo gaara con una voz motona y fría sin ninguna pizca de sentimientos.

Pues haber si me sacas mi 100%-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Comiencen-dijo ayato a lo que rápida mente naruto fue asta que para darle un golpe pero la arena detuvo el golpe entonces haciendo gala de su velocidad naruto apareció detrás de gaara queriendo darle una patada giratoria pero la arena paro la patada a lo que naruto sonrió diciendo - **jutsu de fuego: patada** **ígnea!-** a lo que la pierna de naruto encendió su pierna en elemento fuego deshaciéndose de la arena para darle un golpe a gaara que lo mando a volar asta que su arena le atrapo.

Nada mal eres el primero en darme un golpe-dijo gaara con un tono un poco molesto a si que sacando mas arena se dispuso a crear brazos de arena que iban hacia naruto a lo que este hiso dos raseingan que usaba para deshacerse de los brazos y algunos los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad a lo que gaara empezó a acumular arena y cundo ando hubo suficiente arena gaara exclamo- **jutsu de arena: 100 lanzas de arena danzantes-** para que 100 lanzas aparecieran y fueran a la dirección de naruto que rápidamente convirtió en rasen shurikens sus raseingans que lanzo contra las lanzas y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca i so una posición de manos.

Expansión-dijo naruto y cuando lo dijo los rasen shurikens se expandieron destruyendo 40 lanzas cuando gaara se disponía a mandar las lanzas que le quedaban le empezó a doler la cabeza a si que se sujeto y creando una cúpula de arena para que naruto no aprovechara la situación a lo que naruto procedió a crear un clon a lo que el original dijo:

Jutsu de fuego gran dragón misil de fuego-dijo el original a lo que el i so las misma técnica solo que esta era de viento cuando lanzaron los ataques estos se combinaron aumentando el tamaño del de fuego que pudo hacer un agujero en el domo de arena por la que entro para cuando entro este se cerro a si que naruto estaba buscando a gaara con la mirada asta que lo vio(cabe aclarar que el domo cubría 6 metros a la redonda)a lo que naruto camino asta el y arrodillándose para luego tocarle la cabeza y entrar a su espacio mental.

 _Espacio mental de gaara._

Era una alcantarilla al igual que en el de naruto solo que en este se podía sentir un tristeza enorme y al final de la alcantarilla se veía una reja que tenia la mayoría de los barrotes bastante doblados y con muchas grietas detrás de la celda se veía un gran mapache con marcas en todo el cuerpo para rematar estaba echo de arena y delante de el estaba gaara llorando desconsoladamente asta que escucho una voz.

Amigo si que das lastima-dijo una voz.

Quien eres-dijo gaara con lagrimas aun en sus mejillas.

Oh vamos estábamos pelean a se un segundo-asta que se pudo ver a un rubio de ojos azules.

Con que tu eres ese chico-dijo la gran bestia detrás de la reja.

Pues si, shukaku-dijo naruto a lo que el mapache se sorprendió.

Como sabes mi nombre?-dijo el recién nombrado.

Porque yo selo dije-dijo otra voz que para shukaku no fue nada difícil de identificar.

Kurama?!-dijo el shukaku para aparecer frente a el un gran zorro de 9 colas.

Cual mas idiota o acaso no viste la pelea que mi amigo tuvo con el uchiha-dijo kurama a shukaku se le callo la mandíbula no porque su hermano mayor estaba frente a el sino por el echo que le llamara amigo al niño que estaba ahí.

Un minuto como que amigo kurama?-dijo el gran mapache sin salir de su asombro.

Este niño sea a ganado mi respeto y mi amistad-dijo kurama.

Entonces ese mocoso se gano tu respeto y tu amistad, valla eso si que es impresionante-dijo el shukaku.

No so lo eso si no que también tiene el potencial de superar al viejo-dijo kurama.

Eso tampoco me lo veía venir pero eso imposible ya que el viejo tenia un poder tal inimaginable-dijo el shukaku.

Dije que tiene el no es que el sea mas fuerte-dijo kurama mientras estos hablaban naruto intento de a ser de ayudar a gaara.

Vete déjame solo-dijo gaara a lo que naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

No me iré asta no abrirte los ojos ya que tu no estas solo tienes a tus hermanos ya que ellos se preocupan por ti que tu estés siego es otra cosa-dijo naruto a lo que gaara le miro a los ojos.

Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que tu tienes amigos-dijo gaara en un tono algo elevado.

Yo al igual que tu sufrí mucho pero todo cambio cuando conocí a los que ahora son mi familia-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

No mientas tu sabes lo que es sufrir-dijo gaara a lo que naruto le dio otro puñetazo.

Si no me crees entonces mira mis recuerdos-dijo naruto para que aparecieran un monto de imágenes donde se veía a un naruto siendo apaliado por un montón de aldeanos.

Que diantres es todo esto?-dijo gaara viendo la imágenes.

Mi niñez-dijo naruto con una cara un poco triste.

Entonces tu y yo somos parecidos-dijo gaara que por fin avía entendido lo que naruto le estuvo intentando de decir.

Al fin lo comprendes-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Y ahora que?-dijo gaara.

Creo que tu y el tienen que entenderse mejor-dijo naruto señalando al shukaku.

Estas seguro?-dijo gaara a lo que naruto vio al gran mapache que avía terminado de hablar con su hermano a lo que el shukaku extendió su mano en forma de puño a lo que gaara i so lo mismo.

Bueno ya que todo esta resuelto no se necesita mas esto-dijo naruto acercándose a la jaula para liberar el sello.

Ahora terminemos nuestra pelea que te parece gaara-dijo naruto a lo que solo movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

 _Ya afuera del espacio mental._

Ya habían 30 minutos de que naruto había entrado al domo asta que el domo se fue deshaciendo asta poder ver a naruto a gaara uno frente al otro como si esperaran algo asta que la arena de gaara se empezó a recoger y gaara exclamo- **elemento arena: serpientes de arena-** exclamo para que la arena se convirtiera en 12 serpientes que atacaron a naruto a lo que naruto saco la ex-espada de sabuza para ir cortando las serpientes una por una.

 _En el banco de los kages._

De donde saco la espada de sabuza?-dijo mei.

Se muy poco de como paso pero por lo que se tuvo que ver con una apuesta entre sasuke y kakashi-dijo iruzen.

Un minuto como que una apuesta en la no esta sabuza-dijo mei.

Ya le preguntare luego-dijo iruzen.

 _De vuelta con naruto._

Este ya avía acabado con todas las serpientes a sin que decidio acabar con esto y apareciendo detrás de gaara le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que callera desmallado.

Naruto uzumaki es ganador lo que significa que el a pasado la prueba-dijo ayato por lo que todas las personas tenían la mandíbula asta el suelo por lo que acababan de ver ya que pudo acabar la batalla antes de que empezará.

 _Con Naruto._

Este estaba enfrente de la puerta que daba al balcón de los kages a lo que toco para recibir un pase.

Que le pareció mi pelea viejo-dijo naruto.

Pudiste haberla acabado antes de que empezará me bastante buena-dijo iruzen.

Cuanto de tu poder usaste?-dijo el tsuchikage.

No mas del 40-dijo naruto con simpleza.

40? Cuanto usaste con el uchiha?-dijo mei.

55-dijo naruto.

Eso significa que el uchiha es mas fuerte?-dijo mei.

Pues claro y por cierto iré a buscar a los jinchuurkis en 20 días a si que me retiro-dijo para empezar a caminar asta la puerta asta que le hicieron una pregunta.

Tu sabes el secreto del papeleo-dijeron los tres kages a la vez.

Solo usen el jutsu clones de sombra-dijo naruto para después irse.

 _Fin._

Es pero que les haya gustado el capia si que sin mas me despido ah una cosa mas antes de irme todo lo que pasara de aquí en adelante lo inventare ya nada será igual a la historia original a si que ahora si me despido.

 _Próximo capitulo: en busca de los jinchuurikis._


	15. en busca de los jinchuuriki

_Capitulo 15:en busca de los jinchuuriki._

Habían pasado 2 horas desde las finales de los exámenes chunin y se veía a naruto platicando con sus amigos de que haría referente a los jinchuurikis ya que al menos sabe en donde encontrar a gaara y también sabia donde podrían estar los otros jinchuurikis el problema era yagura el jinchuuriki del 3 colas.

Que piensas hacer con el?-dijo sabuza.

Intentare de hablar con isobu solo es pero que pueda razonar con el-dijo naruto bastante pensativo.

Solo tengo una duda-dijo kurama apareciendo en una bola de humo.

Cual?-dijeron todos a la ves porque si kurama tiene una duda entonces debe de ser bastante importante.

Mayor mente la pregunta va dirigida a naruto y es que como vamos a quitarnos a los viejos de enzima ya que el Susano solo se puede activar con un mangekyo sharingan en el caso de sasuke y en el caso de naruto poder utilizar todo mi poder al 100% mas ganarle a un jinchuuriki sin una dificultad comunal-dijo kurama.

Kurama tiene razón eso y que hinata esta embaraza-dijo haku que lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie mas que ellos la escucharan.

Pues bastante simple-dijo naruto.

Como que simple?-dijeron todos a la vez.

Solo les daré un susto de muerte si quieren tratar alguna medida para controlarme-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que contrastaba con una aura que hizo temblar hasta kurama.

Cambiando de tema antes de que esto se ponga mas siniestro, deberíamos en pensar en un plan de respaldo-dijo sasuke.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo sabuza a un temblando.

Y que clase de plan seria?-dijo samara.

Uno de escape-dijo sasuke.

A que te refieres sasuke-dijo naruto.

De alguna forma intentaran atraparnos y podrían sacarte las técnicas de tu cabeza usando las técnicas del clan yamanaka-dijo sasuke.

Sasuke tiene razón además tomen en cuenta que a cual quiera de nosotros podrían meter en un genjutsu para sacarnos información-dijo sabuza.

Entonces que piensas hacer naruto-dijo kurama.

Ahora que me acuerdo encontré un libro en donde aparecía un sello para bloquear los genjutsus-dijo naruto a lo que todos se impresionaron porque un sello a si es una locura ya que un sello para evitar genjutsu no es algo de todos los días.

Sabia que el clan uzumaki eran demasiado buenos en el arte de fuinjutsu y creándolos también pero eso es digno de una leyenda-dijo sabuza.

Sin mencionar que la exagerada resistencia y vitalidad de los uzumaki-dijo naruto colocando la cereza del pastel.

Y tomando en cuenta que la madre de naruto pudo sobrevivir cuando me extrajeron de ella-dijo kurama.

 _Al día siguiente._

Se veía a un naruto sentado esperando para que lo llamaran para saber si seria chunin o chunin de elite.

Uzumaki naruto pase-dijo un señor para que naruto se parara para entrar en la sala.

Ahora decidiremos vamos a comprobar tu desempeño durante los exámenes chunin-dijo un anciano a lo que naruto se sentó en una silla que estaba posicionada en el centro de la sala.

Muy bien empecemos verificando la primera prueba-dijo otro anciano.

Todas las preguntas estaban perfectas lo cual nos gustaría que nos explicaras como fue que las respondiste si los jounins no iban a colocar las correctas si no las que mas se acercaran-dijo el misno viejo.

Facil kurama me dio las respuestas-dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza.

En la segunda prueba consiguieron el rollo en un intercambio lo cual no esta mal pero tampoco esta bien ya que la prueba era para ver si podían recolectar el rollo no intercambiarlo-dijo el mismo viejo.

En cuanto los combates es impresionante pudiste usar el poder del kiuby y derrotaste a un jinchuuriky muy fácil mente-dijo el viejo.

Antes de saber si naruto va a ser ascendido pienso que en ves de ascenderlo a chunin lo ascendamos a jounin-dijo iruzen.

Tomando en cuenta todo el poder que a demostrado esta mas que acto para ser jounin-dijo iruzen haciendo que todos se tragaran lo que iban a decir.

Estoy de acuerdo a un que me duela decirlo-dijo danzo tragándose su propio orgullo.

Alguna objeción?-dijo iruzen mirando a los presentes a lo que ninguno dijo nada.

Bien entonces aquí tienes naruto y felicitaciones-dijo iruzen.

Gracias viejo-dijo naruto para luego salir con una sonrisa para ir a contarle a sus amigos para cuando los encontró y contarles lo que avía pasado no se lo creían ya naruto en ves de ser un chunin es un jounin.

Naruto no se como lo ases pero tu no dejas de sorprendernos-dijo sabuza.

Pues muy fácil es porque soy el mejor-dijo naruto.

Oye naruto ahora que hacemos?-dijo sabuza.

A que te refieres?-dijo naruto.

Con respeto a los jinchuuriky-dijo sabuza.

Bueno estoy de buen humor a si que iremos mañana por ellos usando el hiraishin-dijo naruto.

pero ahí que marcar el lugar-dijo kakashi.

Ya tengo eso resuelto-dijo naruto invocando a kurama.

Oye kurama necesito pedirte un favor-dijo naruto.

Cual es?-dijo kurama.

Es muy simple necesito que coloques esto en la ropa de los kages-dijo naruto pasándole unas hojas con el sello de hiraishin.

Esta bien-dijo kurama tomando las hojas y corre para colocarle los sellos a los kages.

Naruto dime una cosa-dijo hinata llamando la atención del rubio.

Que cosa?-dijo naruto.

Es seguro usar el hiraishin-dijo hinata tocando con sus dos manos su barriga.

Si no fuera seguro usar el hiraishin no le hubiera dado las hojas a kurama-dijo naruto a lo que la hyuga suspiro por el alivio.

Bueno chicos vámonos a festejar que sasuke es chunin y yo jounin-dijo naruto a lo todos se fueron a comer para celebrar(cabe aclarar que eran las dos de la tarde).

 _Time skip Una semana después._

Naruto y sus amigos esperaran a que los kages volvieran a sus respectivas aldeas para poder aparecer cerca de esta.

Bien chicos hoy nos vamos así que preparen todo-dijo naruto a lo que todos fueron a sus habitaciones para poder a listarse ya pasadas unas dos horas todos estaban afuera para poder irse no sin antes naruto sellara la casa para poder irse.

Muy bien que hora es?-dijo naruto.

Las 9-dijo sabuza.

Pues hay que darnos prisa ya que quiero encontrar al menos la mitad de los jinchuuriky-dijo naruto.

Un momento y gaara?-dijo sasuke.

Le dije que se fuera a uzu ayer-dijo naruto.

Pero en que momento?-dijo sabuza.

En vie a un clon para que le avisara-dijo naruto.

Ya veo-dijeron todos a la vez.

Ahora vámonos-dijo naruto a lo que todos tomaron el hombro de naruto para luego aparecer en la oficina de la mizukage.

 _5 minutos antes en la oficina de la mizukage._

Esta estaba lidiando con el papeleo mientras hacia memoria por lo que le dijo naruto.

Porque nunca se acaba-dijo mei casi en un grito.

No le dije que usara el jutsu clones de sombra-dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando se dio vuelta vio a naruto junto con sus amigos ella dio un salto de su asiento para luego que dar en frente de este.

Como llegaron tan rápido ah y hola sabuza-dijo mei.

Hola mei a pasado tiempo-dijo sabuza.

Bueno muy simple le pedí a kurama que colocara el sello del hiraishin-dijo naruto de forma muy simplona.

Ya veo ya que están aquí porque no van a visitar la aldea-dijo mei.

Ustedes vallan a visitar la aldea yo ire a hablar con yagura-dijo naruto.

Entonces sigue me-dijo mei a lo que naruto le izo caso y la siguió asta una especie de cárcel que al parecer estaba reforzada.

Tu que piensas kurama?-dijo naruto mental mente.

Perfecta para en encarcelar a un jinchuuriki-dijo kurama.

Me refiero al chacra que emana de esta-dijo naruto.

Mucha ira y odio y isobu no es alguien que pueda espirar esta cantidad de odio-dijo kurama.

Ya veo entonces podría ser un genjutsu-dijo naruto.

Lo mas probable-dijo kurama.

Y bien pasamos-dijo mei.

Yo nada mas ya que quiero hablar en privado-dijo naruto.

Esta bien solo sigue el corredor esta te llevara a una puerta que es en donde esta yagura-dijo mei.

Gracias por las indicaciones mizukage sama-dijo naruto para luego empezar a caminar y dirigirse a donde le dijo mei.

Ya cuando llego le dijo a lo guardias que pondría sellos supresores de sonido. Cuando entro vio a yagura con cadenas que le radiaban todo su cuerpo con supresores de chacra y lo que parecían ser sellos de gravedad.

Hola 3-dijo naruto ha cercándose a yagura.

Quien eres-dijo yagura.

Solo un hermano jinchuuriky-dijo naruto.

Hermano jinchuuriky?-dijo yagura.

En otras palabras yo también soy un jinchuuriky-dijo naruto.

Ya veo que quieres de mi?-dijo yagura.

Haces muchas preguntas, solo digamos que pienso ayudarte-dijo naruto.

En que-dijo yagura.

Ya lo veras-dijo naruto acercándose a yagura cuando estuvo en frente de el poso su mano en su cabeza para luego a parecer en frente de yonbi.

 _Yagura espacio mental._

Hola isobu-dijeron naruto y kurama a la ves.

Hola kurama a pasado tiempo y hola naruto verdad?-dijo isobu bastante tranquilo.

Si y tenias razón kurama es alguien bastante tranquilo. Bueno iré directo al grano que paso para que yagura se puso como esta-dijo naruto con un semblante serio.

Te lo voy a explicar(como no me acuerdo que fue lo que le paso a yagura voy a inventarme lo que paso)de una forma resumida y es que yagura estaba caminando por el bosque asta que apareció un sujeto con mascara naranja y túnica negra con nubes rojas con una mascara que solo dejaba ver un ojo-dijo isobu.

Kurama podrí ser el, el que te controlo-dijo naruto.

Como lo describe podría ser-dijo kurama para que isubo continuara.

El sujeto no le dio buena espina a yagura así que se puso en pose de batalla a lo que el sujeto saco un kunai que arrojo contra yagura que el fácil mente esquivo sin mucha dificultad pero el sujeto de un movimiento rápido se posiciono detrás de yagura y en el ojo visible se vio un sharingan de 3 aspas que metió en un genjutsu a yagura y eso fue lo que paso-dijo isobu.

Si no me equivoco intentaste anular el genjutsu pero era tan potente como un tsuchyomi-dijo naruto a lo que isobu solo asintió.

Menos mal que se un sello que contra resta los genjutsus-dijo naruto.

Bien date prisa-dijo isobu a lo que naruto salto del asicó de kurama para bajar a donde estaba yagura que a un en su mente estaba encadenado.

Dime kurama que tan especial este niño-dijo isobu.

Haría ver al viejo como una persona cualquiera-dijo kurama.

Lo que técnicamente es casi imposible-dijo isobu.

Como tu dijiste casi pero naruto lo logro-dijo kurama con una sonrisa de orgullo.

…-

Mira solo te diré que este niño libero el sello y le pidió a su padrino para que alterara el sello para que pudiese salir-dijo kurama a lo que isobu se sorprendió.

Ja entonces tiene vuestro contrato?-dijo isobu.

Si y también tiene el de los sapos y puede usar el modo sabio-dijo kurama a lo que isobu se volvió a sorprender.

Déjame adivinar le llaman el ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente ¿verdad?-dijo isobu.

Si y también en causar infartos-dijo kurama con una pequeña risa cuando kurama dijo esto naruto ya había terminado la elaborada secuencia de sellos y procedió a colocar su mano en la cabeza de yagura.

Eh donde estoy-dijo yagura.

Estabas en un genjutsu y yo te libere de este-dijo naruto.

Ya lo recuerdo maldito enmascarado-dijo yagura que dio un golpe al suelo ya sin las cadenas.

Mira estoy buscando a lo jinchuuriki para entrenarlos ya que apareció un grupo llamado akasutki que va atacar a los jinchuurikys-dijo naruto bastante serio.

No es por ofender pero no te vez muy fuerte eso y que soy un kage-dijo yagura sacando el pecho.

A un así y además soy mas fuerte que tu-dijo naruto.

Eres?-dijo yagura.

Jounin pero gracias al modo sabio a kurama y algo mas me ase casi invencible-dijo naruto.

Ten dras una pelea con migo en su momento ahí sabré si es cierto lo que dices-dijo yagura.

Ok ahora que tal si vamos por mis amigos y nos vamos ya que ahora que dan a un 6 jinchuurikys que buscar-dijo naruto a lo que yagura asintió para luego salir de la celda mientras yagura se disculpaba por lo que avía echo ya pasada una hora naruto fue a hablar con mei para luego ir se por e colas ya que estos se encontraban en la misma aldea tardo 30 minutos en encontrar a sus amigos que estaban comiendo a lo que naruto junto con yagura se unieron.

Hola a todos-dijo naruto.

Hola naruto-dijeron todos a la vez.

Oye naruto quien es el niño-dijo Samara a lo que a yagura se le marco una vena en la cabeza.

Ten mas respeto el es el mizukage que es tuvo antes que mei y que es el jinchuuriky del tres colas, que por cierto el aparenta ser un niño pero en realidad es un adulto-dijo sabuza.

EEHHHHHHH! Perdón mizukage sama-dijo Samara a lo que yagura suspiro.

No se porque me molesto si eso me pasa todo el tiempo y por cierto ya no merezco ser llamado mizukage-dijo yagura.

Bueno terminemos rápido que faltan 6 jinchuurikys-dijo naruto.

Se mas paciente naruto además porque el apuro aparte de los akatsukis-dijo hinata que estaba cominedo tranquila mente.

Mayor mente es para conocer a todos los jinchuurikys pero sobre todo ayudarles a un por lo que oído el jinchuuriky del ichibi es hermano del raikage a si que de el no hay que preocuparnos-dijo naruto.

Por cierto como se llaman-dijo yagura.

Como ya conoces a sabuza no a se falta que te lo presente el peli negro es sasuke uchiha y la que te llamo niño es Samara uchiha que es hermana de sasuke la hyuga es hinata la peli negra es haku yuki-dijo naruto.

Ah perdón por lo que le ice a tu clan-dijo yagura con la cabeza agachada.

Ah, el pasado es el pasado y además estabas siendo controlado-dijo haku.

Después que terminaran de comer todos se sujetaron del hombro de naruto a lo que yagura se extraño ya que eso era nuevo cuando se sujeto del hombro del rubio apareció en una oficina detrás de un hombre formido.

Hola raikage-dijo naruto.

En que momento llegaron, mejor díganmelo luego ¡ANBU!-dijo el raikage a lo que aparecieron tres anbu.

Si raikage sama-dijo uno de los anbu.

Busquen a Bee y tráiganlo junto con la jinchuuriky de la niby, mientras tanto ustedes pueden ir explorando la aldea pero tu te que das naruto-la ultima parte lo dijo señalando a naruto y su grupo a lo que los anbu le obedecieron.

Es pero que no le moleste que me quede raikage dono-dijo yagura a lo que el raikage le dijo que podía quedarse.

Muy de que quiere hablar y valla al grano-dijo naruto con un tono serio por que no le agradaba el raikage por lo que iso hace 10 años(a lo del clan hyuga).

Como llegaron tan rápido-dijo el raikage con el mismo tono serio que el de naruto a lo que este sonrió y sentándose en un sillón que había allí.

Con el jutsu que izo famoso a mi padre y la razón de por que el este en su libro bingo-dijo naruto en forma de acertijo el raikage izo memoria de quien puede tratarse asta que le llego un recuerdo de un sujeto de cabellera amarilla.

Con que el tuvo un hijo eh uhm eso significa que su madre es-pensó el raikage.

Nunca pensé volver a oír a saber de el cuando murió-dijo el raikage.

Ah me explican-dijo yagura.

Creo que decirte el nombre de su jutsu bastara, hiraishin-dijo naruto a lo que yagura se le prendió el foco ya que solo cono si a una que usaba ese jutsu.

Entonces tu eres el-pero no pudo terminar por que naruto termino lo que iba a decir yagura.

A si es soy el hijo de minato namikaze el yodaime hokage y mi madre es kushina uzumaki la habanero sangriento-dijo naruto a lo que los dos se impresionaron ya que no solo es el jinchuuriky si no de dos de las personas que se hicieron famosas durante la tercera gran guerra ninja.

 _Fin._ _Próximo capitulo: sigue la búsqueda de los jinchuurikys._


	16. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola amigos lectores este aviso lo hago para avisarles que lamentablemente voy a cancelar el fic osea que voy a dejarlo hasta aqui pero hey no se pongan mal ni tristes si es el caso ya que en aproximadamente 3 meses sacare un one-shot junto con la 2 tempora de este fic ¿como sera eso? se preguntaran lo que hare es sacar el one-shot y ese mismo dia voy a sacar la 2 temporada pero no por eso voy a estar desaparecido ya que me e puesto a leer otros fics para mejorar los que are proximamente.

Asta el monmento tengo dos historias en mi cabeza que son de zootopia mi pelicula favorita y otra de kung fu panda para los que les interese son invitados a leerlos y sin nada mas que decir bueno en este caso escribir me despido no sin antes mandar unos agradecimientos a:

CCSakuraforever

DarknessZalgo

Naruto otsosuki

TXPOK2460

TheDannyRipper

Zafir09

alcarazlopezjudith

alucardzero

angelmolina056

boltuzumaki26


End file.
